Skating through the Selection
by PrincessSwim
Summary: Sixteen year old Maia Massey could care less for the selection. She has her heart focused on winning the title at the National Figure-Skating Championships. But when she is forced to enter, she might just be losing her heart to gorgeous Prince Alexander. But who knows what dangerous secrets lurk behind the perfect model image of the royal family. SYOC CLOSED!
1. Once Upon a Time

**Hello, Everybody, this is PrincessSwim, and this is my first fanfic. It is an SYOC, but I've read plenty in this site, to get an idea on how they work. I promise you writers that I will finish this SYOC. I honestly hate it when they are left unfinished, and you spend so much time making characters for them. Please excuse my lack of perfect grammar. All rights belong to Kiera Cass**

Maia Massey's POV

The water moves softly around my outstretched fingers, caressing cooly, eddying in its wake. I pull my hand out and watch the drips, transparent, and not at the same time. They fall, as if snatched by gravity to the saline below, each one swiftly haloed by ever-growing rings, distorting the pebbled sea-bed. In the breeze my hand is cold, yet my back is warmed by the eatrly summer sun.

Sometimes I wondered if having a skating rink in my backyard is too...much. I mean since we're rich Two's, the family has a lot of land connected to our house.

When I was younger-and less ladylike-I used to spend days exploring our land. 1,000 acres was amazing-and not including the huge lakefront, and beach. It was quite a view. The forest.

In my favorite part of the forest, the sky vanishes completely, only a few fragments of blue remain-like scattered pieces on an impossible jigsaw puzzle. The air is rich with the fragrance of leaves and loam, and damp too. Even so many hours after the rain has passed-Allens is very rainy- the soil remains wet, slowly releasing its heady fog. Outside is the noon daylight, the powerful rays of the early summer, but in here everything is cool and the colors have the softness of time just before twilight, which was my favorite time of day to be there. The only movement is an occasional bird, startling in a ree, or a squirrel dashing up a nearby trunk. The sound of running water in the brook has the same hypontical quality as music. The huckleberries are mostly red, tart but with just the right amount of sweetness. I love to just take in all the air my lungs will hold, and expel of it slowly. The hikes in the forest are like a trip out of my life, a visit to somewhere the measuring of the time is done, only by the rising and setting of the sun.

Once I was so engrossed, that I'd camped out in the forest. Mumsy and Papa had been so horrified, that they'd called the police, and half of Allens department was searching for their star figure-skater.

Its a good break from figure-skating. Our house has been full with a ruckus of excitement ever since news of the new selection came

I want to enter.

But, I can't. Well, technically, I can, but part of my instinct tells me no. I'll have such a big break from skating if I'm chosen, I don't think it's good for me. The National Figure Skating Championships are coming up in six months. I need to practice, but Mumsy just doesn't get it

Nobody does.

Because apparently, the selection is some "competition of a life time". Hello, people. National Gold medalist right here.

"Maia, dear, fill out the form. That's the least you can do." Mumsy had pleaded. I didn't get it, I mean, we were Two's and we didn't need the money, or the fame. I'm sure mom was only doing it because, out of her friend circle, I'm the only one eligible.

I sighed and stood up. I couldn't sit here all day. Maybe a drink of water to avoid dehydration, then back to practicing.

When I walked in, I was enveloped in a hug from my older sister Beca. "Maia!" She grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Beca..." My voice trailed off. "How are you today?" I asked politely.

"Wonderful. Maia, enter it. Please, for me. Your older sister." She gave me a pouty face, which she knew that I couldn't resist.

"Fine, but I can't understand you people and your caste climbing." I muttered, pulling away from her embrace, and retreating to my room.

I grabbed a purple-my favorite color-pen, and the envelope. I ripped it open and out came two pieces of paper. Picking up the first, I read:

To the house of Massey.

The recent census has been confirmed that a single woman between the ages of sixteen and twenty currently resides in your home. We would like to make you aware of an upcoming opportunity to honor the great nation of Illéa.

Our beloved prince, Alexander Schreave, is coming to age this month. As he ventures into this new part of his life, he hopes to move forward with a partner, to marry a true daughter of Illéa. If your eligible daughter, sister, or charge is interested in becoming the bride of Prince Alexander and the adored princess of Illéa, please fill out the enclosed form and return it to your local Province Services Office. One woman from each province will be drawn at random to meet the prince.

Participants will be housed at the lovely Illéa Palace in Angeles for the duration of their stay. The families of each participant will be generously compensated for their service to the royal family.

-The Royal Family

I then picked up the other sheet of paper, and saw that it was the enclosed form.

Then, I filled the next few minutes filling out the form. It was a long one, and I knew why, King Maxon and Queen Kriss would want to know everything about the girls, so they could pick one that was suitable.

I turned in my form. Now, all I could do was wait. In a way, I was excited because I wanted to be chosen, but at the same time, I didn't want to be chosen, all those practice hours gone to waist. Time and fate would tell, what was to come.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked that. This is an SYOC, but that doesn't mean that Maia will win. She will be a contender. Now for the form (Shoutout to shadeslayerprincess111 for ideas on what to put on the form) I'll need 34 girls. This is a story where I'll write from all characters POVs-including Prince Alexander-I can't promise that your character will spend too much time in the spotlight, but at least one part of a chapter will be from their POV.**

 **Rules:**

 **-Please PM characters only, only review character if your a guest.**

 **-Be detailed and unique! No Mary Sue's (If they're plain old girls who are head over heels for the prince they'll be first to go. Make up clever back stories, and no weir** **d eye, or hair colors. Also no superpowers)**

 **Note: Allens is a taken province.**

 **Provinces are listed on my profile page. Now for the form!**

SYOC Form

 **Name:**

 **Nickname (If they have one):**

 **Age (16-20):**

 **Province (List on my profile):**

 **Caste:**

 **Occupation (Plz have something that relates to the caste, and not totally random):**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Family:**

 **History/Background:**

 **Pervious Romantic History (if any):**

 **Makeup and hair (change from before makeover to after makeover):**

 **First date ideas:**

 **Ambitions for the selection:**

 **Briefly describe three maids:**

 **Briefly describe how they treat the following: maids, guards, other selected royal family:**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Que va a ganar

**I've been getting a few PMs and one review about why Kriss is queen. I'd like you to know, that America will end up with Maxon by the end of this. There is a special twist that I cannot reveal. I ship Maxerica! Anyways, here is Lady Hazel Destiny White's, Lady Gemma Rose Blakely intro's. Thanks to mickeymouse1234 for submitting Lady Hazel, Also thanks to yonna9queen for submitting Lady Gemma, and Lady Estelle. Lady Gemma will be introduced in this chapter.**

 **Now for the chapter...**

Lady Hazel Destiny White of Bonita, 4

There was always a different type of air that wafted around the building. The White Drink Company was pretty famous around Illéa. The White's had a huge amount of different types of drinks imported from all around the world. Destiny loved being here. Her Mom made her an intern until She can inherit the company when she's of age. But Desitny might just let her younger sister Abigail inherit it. Maybe she can find a job being an apprentice fo a Three so then she can read, write, and study languages. But her mom doesn't want that. Her Dad doesn't care. He says that she should marry up to a Three. She'd be better off that way. Abigail would love to inherit the company, she wants to be a successful girl.

Destiny strolled through the stockroom to the cashiers counter. She always liked to see if anyone was having trouble with math. The cashiers were the smarter people, but they were still Sixes and didn't receive the best education.

She stopped at the newbie who looked like she was having trouble. "Need some help?" Destiny asked.

"Yes, please." The newbie said looking relieved. Katsa Scott wasn't the best at math and she was thankful Hazel, or Destiny as she preferred was around.

"Well...13 packages of 12 pack drinks is... $156." She answered promptly. "Big party sir?" Destiny asked. She liked to interact with some of the customers.

"Yes, thank you." The man quickly left them.

"Destiny!" Destiny was enveloped by an embrace from her best friend Lexi McLain.

"Hey, Lexi. Why so happy?" Destiny asked grumpily.

"Why not? I mean, the selections coming up so..." Her voice trailed off.

"Are you entering?" Destiny asked. She expected a yes. Lexi had been swooning over Prince Alexander from ever since she could remember. "Oh the brown eyes, and the blond hair!" She had said during the _Report_ one day. She wanted to be chosen, and had been waiting for the entering day forever.

"Yes! Of course I am. Aren't you? She asked, rolling her eyes as if it was the most obvious answer ever.

Lexi had always been in the richer side of Fours-since her family owned one of the most successful flour milling companies of this time. Destiny's father-ever the loyal-was glad that his daughter was friends with a girl like Lexi.

"I don't know if I'll enter..." Destiny joked. Deep inside though, she wasn't sure if she was actually going to enter. She wasn't exactly keen about the whole caste system idea, and she had been sure that King Maxon would eliminate it, but he didn't.

"Your nuts." Lexi shook her head.

"I might enter, but what's the point when I know you'll be chosen, then que va a ganar."Destiny changed languages. Her parents wanted her to have a wide cultural background, and she knew many languages including French-her cousins were ministers in France and they always taught her more during visits, English, and she was pretty fluent in Spanish. She always hoped to learn more languages. The one she wanted to learn most was Italian. Destiny loved the sound of the language.

"What did you say? I can't understand French you know." Poor Lexi looked genuinely confused.

Destiny inhaled a huge breath. This was the breath she took when she was about to burst into speech. "Well, first of all dear friend French and Spanish sound nothing alike. French has a different tone, and there are some words like moi, and qui, etc. That the language Spanish doesn't have. Spanish has some like a, va, etc. The languages are both spoken in similar parts of the world-Spain and France. So I see your confusion can be forgiven." Destiny joked the last part.

"Oops, what did you say?" Lexi said, just to annoy her friend.

Destiny lightly shoved Lexi. "Well, I'll enter but I can assure you that I won't be selected. Your here." She made a face at her best friend.

"Good. I can see that your stubbornness hasn't reduced much." Lexi teased her best friend forever before disappearing out the door.

Lady Gemma Rose Blakely of Dakota, 7

Gemma Blakely stared at the piece of paper in her hands. 506. She looked up to the mansion that stood in front of her. 506. She was at the right house, but she didn't want to be here. This was the house where a family of famous Two's lived. They were the snottiest bunch around. Gemma sighed and adjusted the strap of her heavyweight backpack. She loved getting dirty while she was gardening, but she didn't want to do this in the first place. As she walked up the stone steps to ring the doorbell, she noticed the horrible landscape. This place needed help, and she wondered why they hired her, and not a professional from a company.

The door opened and Gemma was surprised to find Mrs. Elissa Warner to open it. She'd expected a maid to come rushing to the door like they did in movies. Gemma had actually never seen a maid working in real life. Only when she snuck into movies at the last crowed times.

Sometimes Gemma wished she was still a Four, that way she'd have more of a chance to marry up to a Three. When Gemma was fourteen, she had a fight with her parents about her veterinary interests. Her father got really disturbed, and he hit the poor girl with a spatula, leaving a scar above her left eye. Then her mother decided it wasn't enough, her parents agreed to through her out of the house, saying she wasn't good enough to even be a Four. Gemma wasn't the type to argue, so she left, and got a job as a gardener. Her supplies were stolen from a small store, where no one really came.

"Gemma Blakely?" Mrs. Warner's cold dead voice asked.

"Yes, miss." Gemma nodded. She had to be careful around the Two's. One mistake and she could get arrested.

"Ok. Gardens in the back." Mrs. Warner eyed the young girl.

Gemma stepped in the house, but was pushed out. "What are you doing? Come around the back! I can't have _Sevens_ here!" Mrs. Warner shrieked, attracting the attention of a few passerbys. "Go around the corner, and I'll meet you in the back."

Gemma, embarrassed, nodded. She ambled her way to the huge massive grounds in th back. She found Mrs. Warner near the other side. The young girl quickly jogged over to her, not noticing the plants she'd run over. But Elissa Warner did.

"Hey you! My plants!" Elissa shrieked. "What type of gardener are you?" She cried. Then, Elissa reached over and slapped Gemma on the cheek.

Gemma grabbed her throbbing cheek and turned around to see that the plants had been squished under her weight. "S-sorry!" She stuttered. "I'll redo them for free."

"Of course you will. I expect these to be done in about an hour and a half. Chop chop, to work you Seven!" Her voice dripped with disgust.

Gemma was glad that she'd kept extra seeds with her. Despite her throbbing cheek that was hurting so very badly Gemma managed to keep a quick pace. She hoped to use the money given to her for an ice pack.

During the middle of Gemma's planting, she noticed two cold eyes watching her. For that period of time Gemma worked even quicker and harder.

After she wa done, Elissa inspected her work. "Good." She said sharply. Then made her way to her house door.

"My pay?" Gemma inquired.

"What pay? Leave now. Before I have you escorted off premises."

Gemma sighed and left. She would have to enter the selection and earn more money. Besides, she wanted to meet Prince Alexander.


	3. Rebel Queen

Hi everyone! Thanks for all the new characters that came in! This is a different type of chapter this time. The first half will be Kriss's intro, the second half will be America's intro. The third half will be Lady Meredith Tyler (shadeslayerprimcess111's character) intro.

Queen Kriss

Kriss sat at her desk in her ornate study. She stared at an application, debating over the thought of letting a Seven in the competition. It shouldn't really hurt. Kriss thought, as she selected another lady. She placed her in the folder along with the others she'd selected. Work was going really slow for her. Maxon had offered to help, but she rejected the offer. She wanted to do it all. She wanted to pick the perfect lot of ladies for her Alexander.

Dakota done. Next is...Carolina. Kriss wrinkled her nose. She didn't want to have anything to do with that Province. An idea struck her.

"Sir Hayden?" She called, to her most trusted adviser.

"Yes, majesty?" Sir Hayden replied. He looked up to see what the queen might want.

"I want you to take the Carolina bin, and pick a random entry. I do not care about that province." Kriss ordered.

"Yes, your majesty?" Alastair agreed, getting up and shuffling towards the large bin labeled Carolina.

Alastair reached in and felt around. What an honor it was to be able to choose a candidate. Queen Kriss surely was a faithful queen.

"Did you want to know her name, majesty?" Alastair asked. Kriss looked up. Her cold green eyes slanted. Who did Alastair think he was? There was a reason she didn't want to see the entry. For all Kriss knew, America could have a daughter who would enter. Kriss had been suspecting Maxon sending America letters.

"No! Put the file here with the others." Kriss commanded. She went on to choosing more ladies. Traditionally-or as the citizens thought-the choosing was all a lottery, and Maxon wanted to do it that way, but Kriss had insisted on hand picking them herself.

Suddenly the old fashioned golden phone rang in the midst of silence. Kriss rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed that she was getting disturbed in the middle of her work. When she looked at the caller id, she froze. It was Commander Molina, leader of the Southern Rebels. The southern rebels had been wanting Kriss to join them forever. When she decided to start supporting the cause of the northern rebels, before the selection, it was just for show. Her parents were keen fans of the caste system, but after Kriss won the selection, she didn't want to eliminate the castes. She thought it had a different type of rule, when you werenat the top of the food chain.

"Alastair, I have a private call." Kriss looked up to the man. He slowly got up and started gathering his things. Kriss sighed impatiently. "Hurry up! I don't have all day!" She snapped. "And you know what! Grab your things later."

Alastair quickly gave a bow and hastily left the room.

 _Finally!_ Kriss could answer her call. "Yes, Molina?" Kriss sighed.

"Kriss, we need you to join us. The rebel forces could be stronger than ever." Commander Molina pleaded. "We've managed to get about all of Hansport in our hands. All have joined our cause, and we are becoming more powerful than ever." He paused, letting her sink all of that in. "If you join us and we win, we'll let you stay queen."

Kriss smirked and thought about the offer. "I get to stay queen, and Alexander prince." She bargained.

"Fine. Also, we are working on the planning to kill your beloved husband." Molina gleefully thought about the plan to kill the horrible, horrible King Maxon.

Kriss swallowed. It had all been a fake at first. Pretending to love Maxon, and the whole ordeal. She didn't even think she had a shot, because of America. But then after Marlee, when things changed, Kriss felt like she was losing _her_ heart to Maxon.

"I don't think that's a good idea, but anything to get you guys in charge. I'm with you." Kriss agreed. Then, before Molina could say anything, she quickly disconnected the phone.

"You're a rebel? Mother?" Alexander emerged from the shadows behind Kriss's little array of books.

Kriss's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?" She fibbed, playing with the ends of her gorgeous lace dress.

"I heard you mother." Alexander looked like he wanted to break something. "You can tell me."

"Fine. I am a rebel. But if you dare tell anyone...Especially your father, I will make sure my little band of rebels kill you." Kriss said, getting close to his face.

"Ok. But on one condition, I get to choose one candidate." Alexander smirked. He'd gotten really good at bargaining from his mother.

"Ok. You can choose Allens. That's the next one I had to do." Kriss shrugged off the thought. Mostly she'd been looking for girls she recognized as rebels. It would be a good way to scheme for more.

America Singer

Nothing sounded right. America tried a CEG chord, but still, nothing worked with the high pitched melody she'd cooked up. Heaving a sigh, she leaned back, forgetting that piano benches didn't have any back rests. America tumbled off the bench, doing a clumsy backwards somersault, landing on her face.

Startled, her seventeen year old-adopted-daughter Belle looked up, and she didn't seem too surprised that her mother had fell off the bench. Instead of being too worried, Belle stifled a laugh.

America looked up and glared at her daughter. "Belle Ember Singer, don't you laugh at me." She sternly reprimanded.

But when Belle's failing attempts to stop laughing wouldn't stop, America had an idea. Hopping to her feet, she ran over, and tackled Belle. Everybody knew how ticklish she was.

"Mo-om!" Belle playfully moaned trying to strangle out of her mothers grasp. Belle knew what was coming next.

America evilly grinned, and started to tickle her daughter. Their little facade seemed to go on for a bit, when there was a surprising knock on the door, both ladies stopped moving. Belle gave America a devious smile before running towards the door. America hadn't hired any maids for the house. She wanted Belle to get used to doing chores, and writing her books-Time Management.

"Miss Marlee, Mr. Carter, Kile, Josie. Come on in." America heard Belle invite her best friend and the family inside. America got up, and tugged at her plain shirt.

"Hello! What a pleasant surprise! I didn't know that you guys were in Carolina!" America said, reaching over to hug her best friend.

Marlee gave her a charming smile. "You know me, and secrets." She joked.

America forced an uncomfortable smile. The last time Marlee kept a secret was when she fell in love with Carter.

"Come on in." America gestured as everybody shifted to take off their shoes.

"Josie, I love your hair. Did Ellison do it?" Belle asked, gaping at the intricate braid. Enlaced through the braid was a sapphire colored ribbon, that matched the amazing shade of her eyes.

"Yes. You should have maids around here. You know, I'm pretty sure Three's can afford maids." Josie sneered. Belle cringed. She didn't think that Josie knew the amount of money America had spent to buy Marlee and Carter Two titles.

"We're better off without them. Wouldn't want to become spoiled brats, now would we?" Belle sneered back.

The whole ordeal became uncomfortable to watch. Marlee decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, Belle, are you going to enter the selection?"

"Well, you did. How was your experience?" Belle asked.

America gave Marlee a warning look. She didn't want Belle to know about the canings, and she was sure that Marlee would rather not talk about it.

"Amazing. But Prince Maxon wasn't right for me, so I left." Marlee said, partly telling the truth.

" _I_ want to enter. Who was the Carolina female?" Josie pleaded. But Josie wasn't eligible. She was two years short of the cutoff.

"I forgot her name. Just some random girl who was eliminated early on." Now that was a complete lie. America hid a grin, as Marlee flicked the thought away. "Anyways Josie, you're much too young." Marlee stuck her tongue out, as the bunch settled on the couch. Kile and Carter, not too interested in girl talk, started their own conversation about the latest sports.

"I could fake it." Josie muttered. She was jealous because Belle was eligible and she wasn't.

"Josie honey, applications get sent to your house." America explained.

"Plus you're too good for a scraggly old Prince." Kile added, poking her in the rib.

Belle stuck her tongue out. "I'm entering."

"Oh, Belle you are?" America looked surprised to hear this. Belle hadn't ever taken any interest in royal life. She hadn't even cared about the prince. She was also mostly bored to death during Reports.

"Oh, yeah. And if I'm chosen, I'm going to win."

***Lady Meredith Tyler of Atlin, 5

Meredith Tyler pulled her blonde hair-with pink highlights-back into a ponytail. Then, she slathered on a good amount of orchid colored lipstick. Circ de Galore had their last performance tonight, here in Calgary. Tomorrow, Meredith would travel home to Atlin. She was dismayed because she loved performing in front of people. That was definitely her kind of thing.

Meredith is an equestrian trick rider, she loved doing the craziest tricks that would set people off their feet. Citizens in Illéa loved Circ de Galore because of Meredith.

"Meredith," She heard a voice behind her call. That goofy voice could only belong to one person. Ben.

At fifteen years old, Ben was the most crazy-but awesome-person on this earth. Meredith and Ben loved to play tricks on people.

Before shows, the two of the, choose the seats on the last row-the ones that Two's and some Three's always sit at. Since those seats are the last-ones against the wall-no one notices buckets-full of paint- hanging on top of them. When the person sits on the seat, the bucket turns over and the paint falls on top of them.

There was an incident, where a Two sat down, and when the paint fell on him, he got so pissed off, he left. Then a few days later a nasty complaint was sent to Circ de Galore's inbox.

"Ben, are you ready? Last show of the year! Let's make it great." Meredith grinned at Ben's reflection, on the mirror.

"Yeah. Any pranks you want to play today?" Ben asked. He was always the kind to get down to business right away.

"Nah. Not today. I swear, Zane will get so mad..." Her voice trailed off. Ben and Meredith always got away with pranks, but recently, Zane had always been really distant, and aloof. Maybe it was because of all the money she'd spent on new costumes for the team. Zane didn't get it. For a circus to be amazing-and sell well-they needed coordinated costumes. And anyways, Zane was always in the background. All he did around here was nag Meredith to save money, and tell her to be cautious. He was dull, and hated tricks.

Ben and Meredith didn't get along with him at all. While those two were up in the crowd; performing tricks, and doing their normal routines, Zane was an animal caretaker. Though her basically owned this place, he decided to stay away from public, as long as he could.

Ever since Meredith's parents left the circus seven years ago-due to all the hard times-Zane had been like that. He was still dull and boring before, but back then he wasn't trying to make Meredith grow up. Zane thought that her spendings were ridiculous, and she needed to be much more careful and cautious. Her tricks were overrated, and unnecessary. That they would lose audience because of them.

"Ok." Ben looked a little disappointed.

"Maybe some other time. Let's do one once we get back home. To Jerome." Jerome had been Meredith's previous boyfriend-he was a ring master. They'd broken up because of he was being really moody, and self-centered.

"I'll meet you outside. Let me change into my costume." Meredith promised, shooing the boy away.

Once Ben had left, Meredith quickly changed out of her shirt and pajama pants, into the outlandish costume she'd chosen. There was a plain with tank top, with long neon striped handwarmers. There were matching leggings and shorts to go over them. The shoes were plain brown and grippy-her horse riding boots. Yes, it was an odd outfit, but it fit the circus.

Before Meredith left she came across the Selection letter sitting by her dresser. She fingered the letter. Marrying a prince wouldn't be so bad. She would enter. It would appease Zane for a while, and if she was chosen, she would have fun.

* * *

 **Good, Bad? Tell me your thoughts in the reviews. Please submit more characters! I need twenty-four more ladies. You can make more than one!**

 **See ya soon**

 **-PrincessSwim**


	4. So It Goes

**Hello, everyone! These past few days were awesome! I received about ten new submissions! Thanks! (You know who you are.) Thanks for all the positive reviews that have come in. Special thanks to shadeslayerprincess111 for the best review that made my day! This chapter will introduce Lady Alyssa Becca Cartier (cookiedoodles168's character), Lady Naya Adeline Sherwood (perksofbeingminho's character), and Lady Rosemund Grace Flowers (TheGirlWithTheRainbowTattoo's character). Also there will a short checkup on Maia. Thanks for reading!**

***Lady Alyssa Becca Cartier, 3

Alyssa Cartier pushed up her triangle shaped glasses, that were sliding down her nose. She was worried that if she didn't pass this midterm test, they would kick her out of training. Alyssa really wanted to be a doctor. She had been studying hard, but the words just didn't seem to stick. Then, there was the Selection. She had been thinking of all the big opportunities that she would get to experience if she was selected. The palace food that royals ate everyday, she would get to meet new friends, and meet the royals! Alyssa really wanted to meet Queen Kriss. She had seen the queen when Kriss was visiting Columbia-Kriss's home province, but Alyssa never talked to her. Alyssa also wanted to find some common interests between her and Prince Alexander. There would surely be something. But for now, she had to focus.

She sauntered into the quiet classroom, and sat at her desk. Looking around, Alyssa noticed that other students weren't really nervous. Discreetly grabbing her notebook, she glanced over the words once last time. Not too hard if she focused.

"Students, I will pass out your tests. Now remember, even if you don't do so well on these, there are the finals." Miss Rina Corin called out.

Shoving the notebook back into the bag, Alyssa fiddled with her pen. Miss Corin got to Alyssa and handed her the test.

Diving into the booklet, Alyssa found that the test wasn't too hard. After about forty-five minutes of hard work, and checking, she was done.

Handing the test back to Rina, Alyssa flounced out of the room. She felt confident about her work. Starting her trek to the main door, she saw three lean figures coming towards her. The girl on the left had ghostly pale skin. Alyssa recognized her as Caroline Davis. The girl in the middle was wearing the highest heels, and Alyssa knew that was Harper Saraceno. The girl on the right side had an unmistakable blue streak in her sleek black hair. Ellie Weiss.

"Alyssa!" Ellie calls, when they were close enough. She was holding a sleek white envelope.

"How was the test?" Harper asks. She was ever the focused.

"Not too hard. I just hope I did well." Alyssa answered with a smile.

"So, we had an idea." Caroline says, changing the topic. She glanced over at Ellie and Harper. They both smiled demurely.

"We want you to enter the selection, and get chosen." Ellie blurted out.  
Alyssa looks at them, with a blank expression on her face. "I was going to enter anyways."

"Yes, but we want to make sure you're chosen." Harper explained. "We want to make you look the best."

Alyssa still stared at them with a dumbfound expression on her face. "It's lottery. You can't control it."

Ellie gave a blatant sigh. "Do you not know anything? The lottery is a joke. They choose the candidates."

"You, could make the best queen ever. You have all the traits." Caroline tried to convince.

"And imagine Columbia's candidate winning for the second time!"Harper added excitedly. "In a row!"

"You're going to be the best candidate they have ever seen."

***Lady Naya Adeline Sherwood, 6

So tousled by the wind, her long hair looked matted and dull. In a way it gave her a wild look, like her soul was untamed. She hadn't had any time to put her hair up in a bun as normal. Her gather Steven was having a tantrum about Naya not working hard enough. She had left the house to avoid him, because little did he know, she kept the money for herself. Naya Sherwood quietly and swiftly entered the boutique she worked at. Naya is a seamstress at Madame Coraline's Clothing Boutique.

"Naya, there you are!" Coraline's arrogant, bossy voice echoed in the room. "I need you to get started on a new dress straight away!" She motioned for Naya to follow her into the back.

"But I haven't yet finished the other dress." Naya protested.

Coraline flicked her hand. "You, are our best seamstress, Sherwood. I'll have Tia finish the other dress, meanwhile, you get started on this one. For Ophelia Krammer." Coraline said.

Ophelia Krammer was a famous model, and now she is a well loved movie director. Everyone loved all of the amazing movies she'd directed. Making a dress for her was honorable.

"Ok." Naya agreed, flinching. Lots of people said she looked somewhat like Ophelia Krammer. That obviously wasn't true. Sometimes Naya did wish though, that her mother hadn't dies when she as born. (That's what her father had told her)

Grabbing the packet, Naya quickly read through the dress Ophelia wanted.

The dress has to be a really light blue (That light, that it almost looks like a white). The bodice has to be full with the following flowery design appliqué, pictured at the bottom. The dress needs to have capped sleeves, with a lace covering the edges. The bottom has to be belled out with matching lace. But not too pouffy that it looks like I swallowed a whole camera.

I expect this to be perfect, and done in two days.

Complicated, but it would be pretty. Naya thought, as she stared at the appliqué design. Randomly, she wondered what the dress was for. Two days. In two days was the Report. Oh, that's right. Ophelia Krammer has a daughter-Carlotta-she was probably eligible, and they were having some type of party as they watched the girls being broadcasted.

That's what all Two's did.

Naya thought about entering the selection. She decided that she would. It would appease her father for a bit. Maybe Naya would even have a chance.

***Lady Rosemund Grace Flowers, 2

Rosemund Flowers smiled at the successful fundraiser results. This weekends fundraisers were for poor children in the lower castes, who needed glasses or hearing aids. She loved working with charities to host fundraisers for children, or elderly-practically anybody-who needed help with something.

"Rosemund, darling. Can you meet with Isabelle and Jessamine to discuss the results tomorrow? I have a meeting with Governor Zebus tomorrow." Hugh Flowers asked his daughter. He hated to turn his work onto Rosemund, but he had no other choice. His wife Erin Flowers was always into all the beauty stuff. And his other daughters, Saffron, and Daisy Flowers were both in their own worlds.

"Of course." Rosemund answers. There was no other expectable answer but that one.

"Great." Hugh replies, with a smile on his face.

* * *

The next day Rosemund smiles, as she smells the September breeze. She was nervous for today. Jessamine was really strict, and she hated the fake charities-not that Rosemund's was fake, but as others had said, Jessamine was scary. Isabelle was kind, but she didn't have much of a chance to speak, as people had said.

"Rosemund Flowers?" A deep velvety voice called.

Rosemund turned to see two ladies-both really tall, and similar looking. They were that similar looking that they looked like twins. She frowned. "Hi?" Rosemund managed to get out.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle Valentine." The one with dimples said. She extended a hand.

"I'm Jessamine Valentine. Let's get to business." Jessamine said settling in an elegant black chair. Isabelle and Rosemund immediately followed.

The meeting had been a success, and tomorrow kids would start getting hearing aids, or glasses. Whichever they needed. Rosemund had been so excited.

She settled down in front of the TV. No one else was home. It was just her. None of the maids were here to, she had dismissed them all. The rest of her family was out at work, or with friends. Her father was at dinner with the governor of Honduragua. Rosemund flipped through the channels, and finally she found the swimming channel.

They were playing a meet, that was going on in Hansport. Rosemund sighed. She wished she could still swim. When she was younger, she had excelled in it, until she reached her mid teens. She had torn her labrum. She had pushed herself so hard-ever the competitive-Rosemund required surgery in three separate occasions. Then finally the doctor had to force her to stop her career. Poor Rosemund had been devastated.

Rosemund noticed the Selection letter sitting on the side table. Maybe is she entered, she could finally have her own happy ending. She would be perfectly suited for this type of thing. It was decided then, Rosemund Flowers would enter the selection.

***Maia Massey

Maia felt the cool breeze of ice dance around her as she skated. She jumped, and when she landed she felt like she wa a bird swooping for an acorn.

Maia kept skating in the same speed. If she kept this up, soon she would win the title at the Nationals.

Another jump coming up. When she jumped, her heels clicked together. Then the landing. Maia fell and landed on her back.

"Aah!" She moaned, as pain surged through her legs. Maia tried to get up, but pain continued to vigorously surge up her legs.

"Somebody!" Maia called. "Please..." She whispered, as she saw legs running towards her. Maia closed her eyes.

Maia opened her eyes, and she saw her mom, dad, and Beca standing over her. A doctor in a white lab coat paced back and forth, with a worried mask on.

She tried to stand up, but Maia didn't get very far. She ended up wriggling around in the bed. Maia saw that her left foot was in a white caste.

"Maia, dear. It'll all be okay." Her dad said.

"Only three months in a caste." Beca added, avoiding to meet her sisters gaze.

"What!" Maia shrieked.

"Well dear, you might be selected for the selection." Mumsy added hopefully.

At that point, Maia hoped that she was chosen. She wanted nothing to do with Figure Skating. Ever.

* * *

 **Wow. I feel so bad for Maia. I hope you guys like that chapter! I only need fourteen more characters! Keep submitting. No more Sixes, or Three's please. I want more variety. No Sevens or Eights. I want more Fours and Fives. If you make a Two, please make someone military ish. Tell me what you thought of Rosemund, Alyssa, and Naya.**

 **-PrincessSwim**


	5. Happily ever after

**Hey everybody! I only need six more characters! Please keep submitting. These past few days weren't the best with more submissions. This is going to be my last chapter of introductions. If I don't get all characters I'll have to make filler spots. Remember, no more Sixes, and Three's. I think I'll add a chapter about Kriss and some of the rebel girls I have, sort of a filler chapter. Tell me if I should. Next will be broadcasting the girls, then the plane rides, etc. Now for the actual chapter! I will introduce Lady Aela Cynthia Volkova (Aurorawolf668's character), Lady Delanie Nicola Linden (cookiedoodles168's character), Lady Molly Elizabeth Jones (jenhen48's character), and Lady Azalea Brooke Darling (jenhen48's character) Now for the actual chapter (For real this time.)**

***Lady Aela Cynthia Volkova, 4

Aela Volkova stands upon the hill as still as trees, not totally frozen, for just as their budded twigs move, so does her long hair. Aela's eye's are closed. Tousled chestnut ribbons whip about her face; blown by air as fresh as any after a rainstorm. After several deep breaths, she takes in the view. From here the fields are laid out like one of her stepmothers quilts. But instead of her magenta's and cyan's it's the earthen colors of mid autumn. There are plowed fields of brown, and the pastures that have bright hue's of growth. Aela kneels on the wet blades of grass and feels the tightly folded petals in their green casings. These long walks of nature are her treasure, by sanctuary from the busy hubbub of her life. Yukon is very rainy at this time of the year.

Aela made her trek back to the farm, and when she saw her stepmother Elaine Summers by her favorite horse Cassius, she freaked out. Running towards Elaine, Aela tripped over a loose shingle, that had unceremoniously made it's way to the ground.

"Aela! Act like a lady, will you?" Elaine shrieked. Elaine had always wanted Aela to be prim, proper, and the perfect lady. Aela knows that thats not going to happen anytime soon.

"Elaine!" Aela mimicked, as Elaine scowled. She wished there was some way to magically turn Aela into a lady. "What are you doing by my horse?" Aela asked, jogging over to Cassius, and softly stroking his mane.

"I was only feeding it. Just like I fed the rest of them. Your father insisted, but since you're here now, you may take the job." Elaine snapped, thrusting the bucket of food into Aela's hands. "These horrid, horrid creatures." Aela heard Elaine mutter. And just as Aela kneeled onto the ground, she heard a loud shriek behind her. Aela Volkova turned to see her stepmother fall face first on the ground. Apparently, she too had tripped over the shingle. But when she fell, a bucket of old pig pen mud had tipped over, and now was on her stepmothers expensive gown. It covered her whole pale bare back. Knowing that she should go help Elaine, and show her some sign of sympathy, Aela couldn't contain a burst of laughter. A life lesson: No wonder they didn't wear gown on farms. (It was only something done in the movies.)

"Elaine, my dear, what happened?" Her father Thomas ran out of the barn, and over to Elaine-who was covered in mud-and Aela who couldn't stop laughing.

"I tripped over this damn shingle." Elaine's voice thundered across the field, like a tornado coming to suck everything in it's path.

"Stepmother, Act like a lady, will you?" Aela mimicked, again, in between fits of laughter. Aela had always wanted to talk back to Elaine.

"Steven! How can you just stand here and not scold her?" Elaine screamed. Her voice had an outrageous tone to it. It made Aela want to shrink back a little. She turned to her father, and was glad to find him smiling.

"Yes, my dear, you're right." Steven turned to Aela. "Aela, darling, you cannot laugh when a poor old woman had fallen into mud and ruined her overly expensive dress." He had a naughty glint in his eyes. "But you can laugh after you give her your condolences and ran away. What you did was very rude."

Aela laughed even harder, and she held her stomach. Steven joined her in laughing.

"You two are crazy! I am going to have to punish you Aela!" She shrieked, pointy a bony finger at her. "You will enter the selection, and become a proper lady, wether you are chosen or not."

Aela stopped laughing. She didn't mind entering the selection, but becoming a proper lady would be quite a challenge. But she didn't have a choice. Giving a firm nod, Aela retreated back up the hill to the notorious Yukon view.

***Lady Delanie Nicola Linden, 3

Delanie Linden fingered the heavy envelope in her hands. What others said was true. This was the opportunity of a lifetime. For normal girls, it meant being swept off their feet because of priceless jewels and gowns in every color imaginable. Delanie wasn't normal. For Delanie it meant, find the prince, and king. Kill them slowly, all while wearing a ballgown and high-heels. Delanie is rom a family of powerful and influential Northern Rebels. Her family, as rebels, are known to be extremely loyal, and her parents Grayson and Scarlett are known for being extremely well at disguise and hiding their real identity. Scarlett had known Kriss before King Maxon's selection, and they're still in contact. Kriss says that she should enter, because having another rebel living in the palace grounds would be very helpful.

Delanie want's to enter. And she will. But for now she has a library shift, and a meeting with Commander Thaddeus, about her entrance to the selection. Because she knows, that if she puts her name in she's guaranteed a spot.

"Lanie! Lanie!" A perky voice calls out. Delanie looks up to see her best friend Amari in front of her. Shoving the envelope in a nearby book, Delanie plasters on a smile. Amari doesn't know that she's entering, and Amari's also not so sure about her entering, so keeping it to herself might be best right now.

Amari's sleek black hair is pulled up into a high ponytail, and she wears a headband with the rebel sign covered all over it. If any loyalist knew about the sign, she was out.

"So, I was with Larissa this morning, and she told me that you are thinking about entering the selection?" Amari gives Delanie an awkward grin, with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah." Delanie mutters, fiddling with her locket. "I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you'd take it." She confesses.

"It's fine, but I should go." Amari says looking deflated that Delanie hadn't told her.

As she watches her best friend leave, Delanie realizes that it's almost time for her to leave for the meeting, and her shifts up anyways.

Going through the other exit, Delanie leaves the library, forgetting that she had shoved her pretty little form into a library book.

***Lady Molly Elizabeth Jones, 7

Molly Jones hated her job. A Burlesque Dancer. She had always wished she could be a professional singer. That way she wouldn't have to work so late, and deal with drunk sleazy guys. But that was also how she found her future. They future she'd always longed to have wasn't marry up to a Two, and be famous. But her fate called for better. A rebel. Molly Elizabeth Jones is a Northern Rebel. She generally-like all rebels-hates the caste system, and the country. Molly can stand the royal family, but that's only because Kriss is a member. A fellow rebel. Her queen.

Molly as a type of girl who stands up for herself and others. She hates it when the Two's and occasional Three's think they have a right to walk all over the lower castes. 'Why are they so mean? We're all people.' That's what her younger sister Amelia had said, as Molly massaged her back. That day, Amelia had come home crying because some nasty Two boys had beaten her up. Molly had went over there, and gave them a piece of her mind. Because she wasn't like her mother. Molly wouldn't just let some guy run his hands over you, then leave you alone.

Blake Reynolds had led Molly to her fate. Her destiny. One night, as she was walking home after a show, she was cornered in an alley by one of the drunk customers. He kept advancing towards her, and had pinned her against the wall. She had been so scared, she couldn't even scream. Anyways, who would help a Seven. Suddenly, someone had pulled the man off of her, and Molly found herself facing a boy not much older than her. He had kindly helped her up, and officially introduced himself as Blake Reynolds. Blake made sure she was okay, and started walking her home. During the walk he asked her questions about herself. Her work, her caste, and her family. He had asked her if she was happy where she was. Of course, she answered no. Blake then took her to a Northern Rebel base, and began teaching her how to defend herself and so that type of thing wouldn't happen again. Then, after a few weeks, he asked her if she wanted to join the rebels. Since she knew what their mission was-eliminating the caste system-she agreed wholeheartedly. She had been a rebel for two years, and did well on her missions, and had been able to recruit new initiates. Now it was time for her biggest mission, The Selection.

Commander Thaddeus had been reaching out to her majesty Queen Kriss himself, to make sure Molly and another rebel girl were both selected. Once, she was at the palace, Molly was going to rendezvous Queen Kriss to see what the plan would be. She would try to find love along the way of her little facade. There was nothing sweeter than the taste of revenge.

***Lady Azalea Brooke Darling, 5

"-And the all lived happily ever after." The narrator finished. A cheer of applause ran through the audience.

Azalea Darling clutched Jack's arm as they got a standing ovation from the crowd.

Next to her Prince Charming-Jack-dipped into a handsome bow. Azalea followed suit, and sank into a graceful curtsy. This had been the best outcome of any pay's she'd done in her life. Azalea loved playing Cinderella. It had been her favorite fairytale when she was younger. She reads it to her sister Hazel every night.

Once Jack and Azalea are past the curtain, they immediately let go of each others hands. She never trusted guys. It all happened because of her first-and only-boyfriend Thomas. He was her leading man, and even though they were just acting, the two of the grew close. They had dated for eight months, and were extremely happy. Until Azalea caught Thomas cheating on her. For a Six. Blair Jenkins. After finding out, Azalea immediately broke up with him. He was still dating her. It ruined her trust in guys, and though it's been two years, and she's finally getting over it. The worst part is that she still has to perform with him sometimes. This play had been different. The leading man was Jack Mandoliny, and he was the kindest soul ever. But a few hours prior to the play-at dress rehearsals-Azalea and Jack had had a fight. He said that they should have a burst of fog at the end, but Azalea declined, saying it was a terrible idea. Thomas had watched the whole thing with pleasure.

Oh her way out of the theater, she noticed a billboard to enter Prince Alexander's selection. She doesn't really wanted to. Her sister Heather is making her, because Heather's a bit sad that she missed the cutoff date by three months.

Meanwhile, Azalea hated the society, sweet Heather was anything but rebellious. But she was Azalea's sister. So she would enter. Besides, a promise was a promise.

* * *

 **Wow. I'm exhausted, my longest chapter yet. 3,601 words. I hoped you liked the ladies. I'm done with intro's! WhOo hoo! Anyways, tell me your thoughts, and here's the question of the week.**

 **What is your favorite book series?**

 **Goodnight!**

 **-PrincessSwim**


	6. Don't dream your life, Live your Dream

**Hey, everybody, I've received all my ladies! Yay! So anyways, I sort of changed my mind. This chapter is another introduction chapter. I'm not sure about the next chapter or even further, but this chapter will introduce Lady Alese Jane Kinnley (BooksAreLife24-7's character), Lady Michiko Ai Oshiro (Max merica's character), Lady Elisabeth Aislinn Daugherty (majestictales's character), and Lady Viola Ava Altman (CelesteNewsome's character). Thanks for reading!**

***Lady Alese Jane Kinnley, 2

Alese Kinnley is not exactly what they call ordinary. They could classify her as obedient, tough, and determined. Those were just some words though. Another word that would classify her would bee stubborn. Alese had a very stubborn and tough aura. People liked that about her-such as her father-but people also didn't appreciate her standing up to them all the time-such as her mother. But Alese had to be that way. At least if she wanted to be a different type of Two. Not a goody two shoes, or a Two famous for singing a national hit, or acting in a famous movie. Alese had always wanted to be a different type of Two. A Two famous for killing rebels-as a military cadet-Or a spy working for the CIA (Central Intelligence Agency of Illéa) and/or FBI (Federal Bureau of Investigation).

BANG! Alese jumped at the sound. She hunted for a hobby, but her family were all vegetarians, and they didn't do it as a sport. Maybe once in a year. Alese always went with her father Carter. They biked out to a forest, and hunted there. It was a local shooting range. Usually her mother Laura came along with them, but this year she was out of the province-in Likely-for a short modeling meeting. She was an executive board member, and was required at those meetings.

"I think that this is enough for today." Carter said, looking expectantly at his daughter.

"I agree. Shall we head back?" Alese asked, slinging the gun over her back.

"Of course." Carter agreed.

On the way back to their four-story mansion, they didn't really talk much. Alese had a lot in her mind. Like her CIA initiation tomorrow morning, or the selection. Everyone had been talking about the selection, and Prince Alexander. It was on every channel, and all T.V. show's episodes had been postponed because of news about the event of the century.

Alese wanted to enter, but she would be behind on her spy missions. One of the highest level missions were even to disguise yourself as a rebel, and report their missions, agenda, and etc. back. She wanted to work hard for that.

But is Alese entered, and was chosen then, she would try to win the heart of Prince Alexander. She didn,,'t have any means of the selection other than that. She didn't want/need to money, she would be famous soon enough, after she would accomplish some great missions, and he crown...Alese honestly didn't want anything to do with running a country, but she would love to interact with the man who runs the country himself.

But, anyways, her wanting to be a spy was a lifetime dream, and opportunity.

Don't dream your life, live your dream.  
***Lady Michiko Ai Oshiro, 5

Michiko Oshiro sighed as paint splattered on her beige overalls, and brown apron. She smiled as she glanced at her masterpiece painting. The bouquet of purple and pink petunia's sat in a grey vase. It was probably her best yet, but she didn't wan't to sell it. Not for heaps of money from a family of Two's of Three's. It was her masterpiece. She wished that she could keep it. But her mother Chiyo wouldn't allow that. After all, her family was trying to climb castes, and it seemed off to her since, she'd only been living in Illéa for two months now. She missed New Asia and she missed her ex boyfriend Kyo Tanaka. He loved to write, and was always writing her sweet poems.

Michiko wasn't so fond of the caste system at all. She knew that her parents only moved the family here from New Asia because of the selection. They wanted her to enter, so they'd get gobs of money, and they could buy the family Three titles. Her parents both thought of her as the best of the best. And the best got the best. So if she was truly that girl, she'd win the selection and become queen of Illéa. Her family's caste's would be elevated to One's. That's all her mother ever wanted.

Mi's father Haruto wasn't like her mom. He didn't mind so much about climbing the caste system, and thought that since the family always had enough food on the table, they should be fine. They always were. Mi had always been her daddy's girl.

"Mom?" Michiko's voice called out, echoing in the silence of the room. Like her, Chiyo was an artist too. But not a painter, she was a sculptor. Right now she was working on a little ballerina figurine, and so far it was the most elegant thing Michiko had ever seen.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Chiyo Oshiro asked her daughter. Her voice was thick with an Asian accent. The whole family had the accent, since both her parents had lived in New Asia their whole lives, and Michiko lived there for the first nineteen years of her life. They all had the accent.

"I'm finished with my painting, and I don't think I can start another one today. I have painters block." Michiko joked the last part. Kyo had told Michiko about writers block. It was when you ran out of ideas to continue a story, or ran out of ideas to start a new story. Michiko used the same logic for painting.

Chiyo looked at her oddly. "Ok, take the rest of the day off. Go outside or relax. But remember, you still need to finish filling out the form for the selection."

"Mo-om! You know I don't want to enter. And how do you know I'll be the one chosen from Waverly?" Michiko controverted.

"Michiko, its for the good of the family. Anyways, if this is about Kyo, you need to get over him. Life moves on, you are one of the best. Please, act like that." Chiyo narrowed her eyes, as she reprimanded her daughter. All Chiyo wanted was bet for Miichiko. After all, what Chiyo said, went in this household.

Michiko sighed, and left the room. Settling down on the couch, she knew there was no getting out of this. Chiyo would not leave her alone until she entered the selection.

Maybe Michiko would be the best.

***Lady Elisabeth Aislinn Daugherty, 4

Elisabeth Daugherty's mouth dropped open when she heard what the man wanted. "Sir, are you sure you want six, more margarita's?"

The man looked up. "Do you think I'm crazy kid, get me what I said." He leaned back in the booth.

Not knowing how to answer that, Elsie quickly scribbled down what the man said, and ran back to the bar. Thank goodness her shift was over. It was her last one today. Elsie knew that she had the choice of serving who she wanted to, because it was her parent's restaurant, but she didn't want to take it for an advantage, and give someone else people like that man.

"Anderson, six margarita's for that man." She pointed over to the drunk man. "And, if you feel scared, or if he goes crazy, you know where to find me. I can inform my parents, and they can get him escorted of premises. I give you my word. That man is crazy." Elsie said, strolling into the back room, leaving the man called Anderson, speechless.

She ascended the spiraling old staircase, and knocked on the door of her family's apartment. It was spacious and connected right to the restaurant. Her sister Annika, and her brother Eamon were both at the restaurant, and finishing up their shifts. The family made sure that at least one person was always down there to make sure nothing went haywire.

Elsie was worried today. Her youngest brother Fionn was sick. It was normal for him to be sick, because he struggled with breathing problems. Asthma. But not the normal type of asthma. Whenever Fionn ran for the sliver of a second, he would start coughing up blood. It was really bad. But the worst part was it had been even worse than bad these days. He had to stay in bed. Their family couldn't afford to pay for the medical treatment. Maybe the would be able to afford it if Elsie entered the selection.

It's not like she didn't want to. She did. Really badly. In her head it was a straight ticket to becoming a Three. Then, she could do more with her life. Elsie knew she couldn't just be a waitress forever. Being the oldest child, she would inherit the restaurant soon.

"Fionn. Oh, there you are! I've been worried sick about you." Elsie cried, running over to where her parents, and little brother were. Fionn lay on an old cot. He gave her a small smile, but didn't say anything. "Mom?" Elsie's voice barely came out in a whisper.

"It's so bad, that if he talks, blood..."Her mother Zelda started sobbing, and was immediately hushed and comforted by her father Ciaran.

"I'll do anything I can to help. I'll fill out the form right away, and I'll work double shifts. Find another job too." Elsie's voice started wavering.

At that moment, she wanted to enter the selection, and win so badly. She had her heart set on the crown.

***Lady Viola Ava Altman, 2

Viola Altman was home for the rest of the year. But she was fuming mad. Her parents had made her quit her training at the academy for the rest of the year! Yeah, she understood that the selection would be her dream come true. But still, they should've let her go back to Yukon, so she could continue her training at the prestigious academy.

"Miss, your juice." A timid voice said, and Viola turned to see a scrawny maid, holding a glass of lemonade. With NO ice cubes!

"Hello? I said I wanted ice cubes, you idiot." Viola screamed, and she grabbed the glass from he maids hand, and she threw the glass at the trembling girl.

"Clean up the mess, and get me a new lemonade! STAT!" She screamed.

Storming up to her room, Viola grabbed the selection form from her vanity table, and stared at it. Hard. She was going to enter, and win. She'd be the toughest queen they ever saw.

* * *

 **Wow! Another chapter completed. Tell me your thoughts on the girls.**

 **My favorite book series would probably be The Selection. SO yeah...**

 **Question of the Day: Who is your favorite character from the selection.**

 **Night!  
-PrincessSwim**


	7. I only wanted best for You

**Hello! So, I decided that this chapter will be one about Kriss, and America. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story, especially to majestictales, shadeslayerprincess111, HestiaAbnegation11, jenhen48, RizzaTheGreat, and CelesteNewsome for this chapter. Thanks to TheDreamer7778 who has followed this story, and TheDreamer778 who has favorited the story. Now for the chapter.**

***Queen Kriss Schreave

Kriss was particularly happy today. She had found two rebel girls, that would support her plan. The shame was that they were both Northerners. No Southerners had entered! Kriss found that to be ridiculous, considering that if the plan wanted to work they'd need vicious Southerns, not petty Northerners. But then again, some rebels were better than none. One of the rebel girls-Delanie Linden-had been presented to her yesterday. She had apparently forgotten her form somewhere. How could some people be so idiotic! The other-Molly Jones-seemed a perfect fit for what she had in mind. She would simply let both girls do the dirty work, and she would flee to the rebel side with Alexander. She would be their queen, and Alexander their prince. Everyone would live happily ever after once Maxon was dead. Today, she would explain everything to him. He had to understand why she was doing this.

Reaching Alexander's room, and found it ajar. She peeked in, and she saw Maxon and Alexander chatting in hushed tones. Kriss grimaced. She didn't know why Alexander associated with Maxon. Did he have no idea what the lower castes were suffering? Did he have no idea that Maxon could stop it? Well, he obviously didn't. All Kriss wanted was for the caste system to be eliminated, and every time she'd talked to Maxon about it, he had flicked the thought away. Sometimes, she wondered if he was still writing to America. Kriss hated America. She was so...wild. During the selection Kriss had pretended to like her for the sake of the show. She didn't want to be upfront about her dislike, how Celeste had been-at the beginning. She had to play it quiet. If she wanted the rebels to take over, she had to do this.

"Kriss, my dear, there you are." Maxon said blankly. They both had been avoiding speaking to each other lately.

"I'm here. Yes. I need to speak with Alexander. A long talk, so..." Kriss's voice trailed off, as if she'd expected Maxon to understand and leave right away.

"Make sure you finish the report." Maxon reprimanded his son, and left the room without any further acknowledgement towards Kriss.

"Get yourself seated comfortably son. This ought to be long, and confusing." She rolled her eyes, settling on Alexander's bed. Sometimes, Kriss didn't understand why Alexander preferred working in his room, than working in his study.

"Ok." He said settling on his cobalt blue beanbag chair, just diagonal to the bed.

"Do you know how the caste system fell into place?" Kriss asked. She hope Alexander had finished the diaries. She only knew two other people who had actually read the diaries. Maxon and America.

"No. Look mother, I have work to do. It's best if we talk later." Alexander snapped angrily. When he saw his mothers sharp glare, he corrected himself. "I mean, I haven't yet read the diaries yet. Also I picked out the Allens girl." Alexander stood up and rummaged through the pile of papers on his desk, and pulled out a file. "I'll see you at dinner then?" He said dismissively.

Kriss grabbed the folder from his hands and stormed out of the room. He'd better read those diaries soon. Why did he have to be such a slow reader? He had always been slow at everything, and that would effect him for when he became king. Why didn't Alexander understand. She only wanted best for him.

***America Singer

"I still can't believe he didn't propose to you." Marlee complained, grabbing a neon orange shade of nail polish.

America cringed and looked around. "Not here Marlee! What if Belle heard? Anyways, that's past me." America hated when Marlee brought up the topic of Maxon, and the selection in general. Of course she wasn't over him! Why else had she said no to the suitors who'd wanted to marry her, and she always read Maxon's letters before bed. She was moon eyed for him.

"So what? You're going to have to tell Belle sometime or the other." Marlee rolled her eyes. "Josie knows."

"Are you serious? What if she tells Belle?" America asked incredulously.

"Who tells me what?" Belle asked emerging from the shadows. She went over to the kitchen and got herself a drink of cold water.

"Oh my! Belle, I thought you were outside." Marlee's hand flew to her mouth. "Where is Josie, she was supposed to keep you company."

Belle shrugged off the thought like it was a shirt she didn't want to wear. "She met her friend Shannon, and both of them went of to stalk boys." Seeing the shocked expression on Marlee's face, she smiled. "I was going to come in sometimes."

"America, do you want to tell her?" Marlee turned to her best friend in a reprimanding sort of way.

"Tell her what?" America elbowed Marlee playfully. "You know what, fine I'll tell her."

"You should sit down, Maybelle Singer." Marlee patted the carpet next to her. Belle joined her, and looked at Marlee and America, confusedly.

"I was in the king's selection." America blurted out.

Marlee gave her a glare. "Way to ease it in."

"Wait, you were the girl from Carolina? The one eliminated early on in the competition?" Belle air quoted early on.  
"Well, no. I made it to the final two..." America's voice trailed off nervously, but Marlee have her a friendly nudge and motioned for her to continue. "Maxon, was ready to propose to me. But the night before, he found out I was having an affair with a guard. I wanted Maxon badly, but..." America stifled a sob. Shaking her head, she ran to the kitchen, and blew her nose on a napkin.

"Miss Marlee?" Belle turned to Marlee, still confused by the whole ordeal.

"America lost, because he proposed to Kriss." Marlee said quietly. She remembered watching it on T.V. America had looked so heartbroken.

"It's ok, though. That's in my past." America promised, heading back to the living room. Her nose was bright red, that matched her hair.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Belle asked. She was still awestruck that her own mother had been in the selection.

"I only wanted best for you."

* * *

 **How was that? Odd, in my opinion. Also a very short chapter. I promise that the next one will be longer. Kriss despising America, and wanting to eliminate the castes. LOL ****SPOILERS**** The castes will be dissolved by the end of this.**

 **The next chapter will broadcast the names of the girls. I'm just really excited for the chapter in which Maxon will meet America. That's not for a while :( but still.**

 **Answer to review: CelesteNewsome:**

 **LOL, yeah! Celeste is your favorite!**

 **My answer of the last question of the day: I really like Amberly, and Celeste. America and Marlee too! (Obviously) And Maxon! He's amazing!**

 **Question of the Day: What is your hardest ship, and from what book?**

 **Also tell me your favorite girls so far.**

 **See you later!  
-PrincessSwim**


	8. The Selected

**Hello, everyone! Thanks to leopardsplash, 4Love4Love4, shadeslayerprincess111, jenhen48, HestiaAbnegation11, mickeymouse1234, RizzaTheGreat, CelesteNewsome, and Rainie (Guest) who reviewed the last chapter! I have over 1,000 views. Thanks! This chapter will broadcast the names of the girls! I will be including Emma, Maia, Belle, Crystal, Gemma, Alyssa, and Meredith. Some of these girls are knew, so tell me what you think of them! Enjoy!**

Emma Mairon stared at both of the dresses. The one on the left was short, exposing, and really sparkly. She liked that. The one on the right was long-probably knee length-and plain. It seriously had no bling! None at all. She hated it. Narrowing her eyes, she turned to her intern Sasha.

"The one on the left. Obviously. The other one is just trash."

"Of course Emma." Sasha scribbled something down in her notebook, and she headed out of Emma's trailer.

Emma Mairon was probably Illéa's most famous actress, and most well known singer. Everyone loved her songs, and they were all radio hits. In the news reports, magazines, and radio channels, she was known as a influential teen sensation. Emma had been on many magazine covers, and though she wasn't a model, people preferred her over models to do photo shoots! She was loved by all.

Right now she was on tour, for her latest album Peace On My Mind. Meanwhile, she was also filming a movie Kiss Of Blood. It was about a vampire girl (Emma) falling in love with a normal boy. Except he didn't know she was a vampire. Emma had been so excited, when she first got a letter saying she'd gotten the role. Before this movie, Emma had only gotten roles like the main characters best friend, or another supporting actress. She was finally the heroine! How proud her parents would've been. It was shame that rebels had killed them, only two months ago.

Heaving a sigh, Emma stood up and headed over to her vanity. For a few minutes, she just stared at her reflection. Her blond hair was tied up high in a fishtail braid, and her sun-kissed skin perfectly complemented her watery blue eyes. Emma's face was covered with freckles. She hated those freckles. Other actresses, such as Lylee Wallace had told her that her skin wasn't flawless, and that would make her an ugly heroine. Emma hated Lylee for that. But she reminded herself that she was only jealous, because Emma was such a great singer.

Emma was lucky. Today had been a day filled with relaxation. It was only because she was traveling from Denbeigh, back to her home province Paloma. Then, tomorrow in Paloma was her last concert of the tour. Then her days would be dedicated to Fleming her new movie. Tonight, though was the Report. They were broadcasting the names of the selected. Emma knew she had to be chosen. Who was prettier, and better than her? At least in Paloma.

Switching off the lights on the vanity, Emma headed to the interns' trailer. She was glad that they had decided to stop, so everyone could watch the Report together. They all knew Emma had entered. Opening the door, Emma peeked in and saw Sasha talking to Emma's seamstress Emerson. The other interns were nowhere to be seen.

When Emma cleared her throat, Sasha and Emerson finally took notice of her. "Oh! Emma, could you explain to Emerson exactly what you wanted as a dress." Sasha asked. Seeing Emma's frown, she added, "Just a heads up. After all, you have an interview with Ross Loughane tomorrow."

Ross Loughane was Paloma's-and probably Illéa's-most famous talk show host. Emma had been honored when Sasha told her, that she would be interviewed by him.

"Short, like that purple one Sasha showed me earlier." Emma prompted. Turning to Sasha she asked, "Do you want to see the Report? It's on in five minutes." She hadn't bothered asking Emerson, after all, she was only a Six.

"Ok." Sasha agreed. Emma was in a good mood today. Usually she was always crabby, and snappy. Like a crab.

Heading over to the third trailer, Emma saw the door was slightly ajar. She opened it wider, and saw that everyone in her crew was there. They all turned silent when they saw her. "Emma. Dear, sit." Jacob-her makeup artist-said.

She sat down on the offered chair, just as the anthem played. The Master of Events walked up on stage and started talking about some news she didn't care about. Then, Jeremiah Wilkins ran up on stage, and the crowd cheered. Gavril Fadaye had retired earlier this month, introducing Jeremiah to the crowd. She didn't hear what anyone had to say. Not King Maxon, or Queen Kriss. Not even Prince Alexander. But all she could do was stare at him. Alexander's perfect nose, and his chestnut brown hair was slicked back. His eyes were the most handsome blue ever. Emma was in love with him.

Soon enough, Jeremiah started announcing the names. Sadly enough, she missed the first few.

"Lady Emma Mairon of Paloma, 2." Alexander's smile grew wider.

No way! No way! She had been selected! "Aah!" Emma squealed as the trailer burst into applause. Her phone started ringing, but she didn't bother getting up together it. She was going to win the crown!

Maia Massey hated her life. She hated the caste she was stuck in. She had to hobble around everywhere, and she couldn't skate anymore. But why did she care? She was t ever going to skate anymore.

"Lady Emma Mairon of Paloma, 2." Jeremiah's voice rang out. It was that stupid airhead on T.V. Like who did she think she was? She couldn't even sing, it was all voice edited.

"Lady Carlotta Pyrmont of Angeles, 5." A black haired beauty popped up on screen. The prince's smile grew wider, but only slightly.

"Lady Gianna Ortega of Baffin, 4." Her eyes were obviously too big for her head, and it seemed as if Maia wasn't the only one who had noticed.

"Her eyes pop out. And not in a good way. Look Prince Alexander doesn't like her either." Beca observed. She was right. The prince's smile reduced a tad.

Maia nodded. "Yeah."

"Lady Delanie Linden of Bankston, 3." Maia noticed that Alexander's expression hadn't changed, obviously. She was average when it came to looks. But Queen Kriss was smiling widely. Maybe Delanie was her hand picked choice.

"Lady Leona Burniel of Sota, 4." She was pretty, but she looked like a vampire. Her skin was so pale, probably from the cold Sota winters.

"Lady Molly Jones of Clermont, 7." Prince Alexander's eyebrows went up. Maia smirked. It was obvious why. This Molly girl was really extraordinary.

"Lady Katya Hayden of Dominica, 5." Katya looked really delicate. Like if you touched her at all, she would break. The prince didn't like her either. His smile dropped.

"Lady Elisabeth Daugherty of Fennley, 4." Now this girl was the definition of pretty. Though she looks identical to Emma Mairon, she had an aura to her, that made her seem much prettier.

Lady Rosemund Flowers of Honduragua, 2." Alexander's eyebrows shot up again. Lots of people knew Rosemund. She was a famous charity worker, and her father was the mayor of Honduragua.

"He sure likes him. But why haven't they gotten to Allens yet?" Mumsy asked. She seemed impatient. I was too. I wanted to know so badly.

"Lady Serafina Hollins of Hundson, 5."

"Gosh, this selection is overpopulated with Fives." Beca muttered under her breath.

"Tell me about it." Father agreed.

"Lady Alese Kinnley of Tammins, 2." Wow! I couldn't believe she was in the selection! She was a spy for Illéa.

"Lady Isabelle Scott of Panama, 4." She wasn't the prettiest person. Her lips were so thin it was like they weren't even there. Alexander's smile fell of his face, like a ball rolling of a table.

"Ouch." Beca said, cringing.

"Lady Maia Massey of Allens, 2." Alexander actually whistled!

He whistled!

"What's so special about her?" Belle sneered at the picture of Maia. She wasn't even so famous. Belle still wasn't over her mom not telling her about her part in the selection until yesterday.

"She's far better than you." Josie muttered under her breath.

"Josie." Marlee warned.

"Lady Naya Sherwood of Ottaro, 6." Alexander stayed neutral.

"Lady Allura Maine of Sonage, 3." She was pretty, but her blonde hair was so blonde it looked white, and that made her skin look like it had a yellowish tinge to it. Alexander winced.

Lady Adira Bertosi of Zuni, 6." She was average. Not too pretty, but not too ugly either.

"This is boring." Belle yawned. She clearly wasn't interested in the selection. If the king hadn't liked her mother, what were the odds the prince would like her? It wasn't like she'd be selected though.

"Lady Belle Singer of Carolina, 3."

"What!" Belle shrieked. She saw her picture on the screen. She looked gorgeous. Belle also managed to catch a glimpse of Alexander's reaction. He smiled a bit wider. But next to him, Kriss looked annoyed. No. That wasn't the word to describe her. She looked extremely peeved and honesty, she looked like she wanted to break something.

But Belle was in the Selection!

Crystal "Massey" Foster resisted rolling her eyes. Of all the girls so far, the prince only seemed interested in two or three of them. Especially that one girl he whistled for. Did he know her before? She really wanted to be selected. What a great opportunity it would be!

"Lady Lylee Shiloh Wallace of Denbeigh, 2."

"Oh my gosh! I know her!" Crystal's youngest foster sister Rosalyn cried. "She was in the movie To Kill Or To Die!"

"Oh, be quiet! Calgary's coming up soon!" Massey's other foster sister Mallory replied hushing Rosalyn.

"Lady Aela Volkova of Yukon, 4." This girl was really beautiful, and it seemed as if Prince Alexander liked her too. He smiled wider.

"Lady Estelle Thompson of Hansport, 2."

This girl was really famous. Her modeling adds were all over magazines that were at the hotel lobby she worked at.

"I've seen her!" Katherine cried pointing at the T.V. screen.

"I said be quiet!" Mallory snapped. She was being really mean today. This wasn't like the normal Mallory. She always kind and polite to everyone. No matter what. At school she waved to everybody, and she was liked by all of her classmates. Maybe something was wrong. Massey would talk to her about it after the Report.

"Lady Iwryn Roskins of Midston, 6."

"She's pretty." Massey said, particularly to no one but herself.

"Please, stop talking Crys." Mallory pleaded. She really seemed in a bad mood.

"Of, course. But remember to call me Massey." Massey reminded.

Massey had persisted on her while family to call her that, but they refuse. She resents the name Crystal-the name her eldest foster sister Allison chose for her, and so she chose Massey for herself. It was short for Mason. She finds that it suits her much more, and Massey has a string liking to it. Massey had decided that once she was eighteen, she would legally change her name. Massey would have to wait quite a bit though. Ten months to be precise. Her birthday was in June 25th. Or at least that was the day she was found on the Jaques' doorstep. They had taken her in, and she was treated kindly, but like a guest. (A long term guest.)

"Lady Crystal Foster of Calgary, 7."

"Yes!" Massey shrieked jumping up.

"What! Why were you selected, and not me?" Mallory yelled staring at the T.V. Screen, where a picture of Massey was shown.

"I-I don't know." Massey answered.

Little did she know that she would lose relationship with literally all of her family. Jealousy could be such a fickle thing.

Gemma Blakely jumped to catch a glimpse at the huge screen at the market. This was the place where the Sevens and a few Eights gathered to watch the Report. The owner of this store Raymond Willows was a kind man.

Gemma was tall, but she still a few inches was shorter than most of the people there. Pushing her way to the front, Gemma found a good spot where she could easily view the T.V. But the cons were that they right next to two really smelly men.

"Lady Crimson Root of Lakedon, 3" Crimson-not ironically-had very crimson colored hair. Prince Alexander perked up when he saw her.

"Lady Vivienne Giovinazzo of Belcourt, 8." It was that girl whose family had gone bankrupt a few years ago. So they went from being Two's to being Eights. It was a rare card that that happened to Two's. Gemma thought her father was some kind actor, who was never hired after a really bad movie. It was also a really rare occasion when someone from the Eighth caste was selected for the selection.

Lady Azalea Darling of Kent, 5." She was pretty, but with average looks. But for some reason, Prince Alexander seemed to like her.

Lady Viola Altman of Labrador, 2" A picture of a tough girl showed up on screen. She was extraordinary, but it was hard to imagine her in a gown. Or at least any kind of dress. But then again the only two castes Gemma had been in her whole life were Four and Seven. When she was a Four, she had some birthday dresses. They weren't fancy, but they were casual and well to do. During her life as a Seven she had a few sets of clothes she rotated in. Gemma drifted into thought thinking about the Selection. Would she look good in gowns? But then again, she'd only wear gowns if she was selected. That would be rare.

"Lady Gemma Blakely of Dakota, 7."

"Aah!" Gemma squealed, as droplets of tears started pouring down her face. Soon, they were uncontrollable, and people stared at her oddly, until they realized she was Gemma Blakely.

She was going in the selection! Gemma would also have fun while she did.

Alyssa Cartier sat on the living room floor of her house. It was a shame her parents were both out of town, working for a sick governor. They had taken her younger brother Caleb, and her younger sister Sadie with them. Her other brother Caleb was watching the Report in Kent. He was studying to be a lawyer there. Her best friends' Caroline Davis, Harper Saraceno, and Ellie Weiss all sat around Alyssa. Caroline was in her right, Ellie in her left, and Harper sat on the couch-Alyssa at her feet. All of the girls were stuffing pink frosting cupcakes in their faces. Since Caroline's family owned one of the most famous bakeries in all of Illéa, and everyone loved going there, she occasionally brought treats for her friends.

"Lady Tulip Ryder of Sumner, 3." Tulip was on the down side of average. Her nose was so crooked, it looked odd. Alexander cringed at her.

"Lady Delta Knight of Whites, 6." She was pretty. But also, like Tulip on the down side if average.

"Why can't they get to Columbia already?" Caroline complained, throwing a wrapper into the trash can, that sat about six feet away from her.

"Tell me about it. I mean, it's obvious Alyssa got in, but still." Ellie agreed.

"Lady Magnolia Knecht of St. George, 6." Jeremiah said. It seemed as if he, too, was getting tired of all the names.

"Lady Alyssa Cartier of Columbia, 3."

"YES!" Ellie shrieked. She jumped up, and grabbed the tin if cupcakes. Picking one up, she flung it at Alyssa, hitting her smack dab in the center of her face.

"Cupcake War!" Harper yelled getting up, and hurling a cupcake toward Caroline.

No one bothered picking the phone up.

Meredith Tyler was seriously getting bored. If they didn't get to Atlin in at least the next four names, she was leaving. Someone could tell her who had been selected from that province.  
"Lady Cecelia Francois of Likely, 3." Alexander grinned widely. Made sense, her cinnamon brown hair covered parts of her face in ringlets, and she had the most beautiful shade of brown eyes.

"Seriously!" Meredith whined. "Is it just me, or are you guys hired of seeing pretty faces too? I could be planking people right now!"

Ben laughed. "Same. That would be-"

He was cut off by a sharp glare from Zane. "I think you have pranked enough today."

"Why do you have to be so monotonous and boring? I mean, pranking is amazing! You might even like it if you tried." Meredith offered. Zane was right, though. Meredith and Ben had snuck into her old boyfriend Jerome's house and sprayed his face with shaving cream.

"Lady Meredith Tyler of Atlin, 5."

"Yay!" Meredith cried.

"Finally, you do something useful with your life." Zane muttered.

Meredith was too happy to contradict him.

 **Wow. Another chapter. Anyway, tell me your thoughts. Next chapter will be plane rides.**

 **Question of the Day: Who is your favorite character on my SYOC so far?**

 **Lady QoTD answer: Clary and Jace from the Mortal Instruments**

 **Thanks for reading!** **  
** **-PrincessSwim**


	9. Leaving the Past

**Hey everybody! Thank you to Leopardsplash, jenhen48, UnderTheJackPine, Aurorawolf668, cookiedoodles168, HestiaAbnegation11, RizzaTheGreat, 4Love4Love4, and shadeslayerprincess111 who reviewed the last chapter! This chapter is actually going to actually feature the parting. It's before the plane rides. I will do POV's from Maia, Belle, and Prince Alexander.**

 **Enjoy!**

Maia Massey stared at her reflection. Her jet black hair was braided and pulled up into an intricate side bun, and she was wearing the uniform that was given to each selected lady. Black pants, and a white shirt. She then picked up the province flower-a Bluebell-and tucked it in her hair. Maia was glad that the province flower was blue, because they matched her eyes. As for her shoes, Maia had no choice. She had to wear flats since she would be hobbling around

Having crutches and a caste was harder than she thought. It had taken her quite a few days to get moving at a normal pace with them. When the officials came to take her measurements for the clothes there, Maia had a hard time. She hoped that they'd gotten the measurements correct. Maia also made it clear that she wouldn't be wearing ballgowns until her caste was taken off, and she was reduced to an ankle band. That would be in three months. One of the officials had told her that it would be fine for her not to wear gowns, but she would have to wear formal knee length dresses, or at most ankle length dresses. Maia happily agreed.

One of the things Maia was dreading about was the rebel attacks. Maia had always been really scared of rebels, and she heard reports about them attacking the palace. She didn't know how she would run, or get through with those. Plus, rebel attacks made Maia really scared, and she didn't want to come out as a 'weak' girly girl with the prince. Honestly though, Maia wasn't even that much of a girly girl. The only dresses she preferred wearing were the figure skating dresses. Sure they were sparkly, and fancy. But Maia loved the skirt parts swishing around as she skated. But that was last her. Maia would have to learn to leave it behind.

Winning the selection had such a great meaning to her. It was the only way for her to find a new profession. Queen. She couldn't think of starting a new profession like something athletic-because she definitely couldn't sing or dance. But then she'd be with the little kids, and it would take time to become a profession. Maia was sixteen, she didn't have time to waste. Now, the selection was her only hope. And chance.

She had been getting so many phone calls, recently about interviews, and executives wanted her opinion on beauty products, food flavors, what not. Photographers wanted pictures of her, and interviewers wanted special shots of her. Maia knew that it would be like this with the other girls, but a part of her hoped that she was getting the most attention. Being the people's favorite would mean a lot. Especially to Mumsy. He mom would be proud. Her whole family would.

Heading downstairs, Maia joined her family at the dining room. Her sister Beca-ever the fancy-was dressed in a fancy shirt cocktail dress. She wore the highest heels Maia had ever seen. To her, they looked a tad like the stripper heels the Seven burlesque dancers wore. Her father was dressed in a fancy suit, and tie. And her mother...well she would be unforgettable to anyone who saw the show tonight. She was wearing a light magenta gown and a lot of makeup.

"Maia, dear, come eat something. You don't want to have any empty stomach today. It is a big day." Mumsy said.

"Of course." Maia agreed. After all, that was the only acceptable answer. "You know, I don't think I can eat." Maia said. Usually, Maia never ate before ice skating competitions, or anything that she knew would make her nervous. She was always anxious about throwing up.

"It's fine, there will be food on the plane." Beca said sticking up for her younger sister. "Plus, we wouldn't want you throwing up all over the prince would we?" She joked.

Dad laughed. "That's right."

Maia chugged a glass of orange juice, and headed back up to her room. The stairs were the hardest part. Mumsy insisted on her taking the elevator, but Maia said that she needed the exercise. She grabbed her small silk knapsack which contained all the things she wanted to bring to the palace. The official had told her that the clothes would be provided-obviously. They wouldn't want it competition to be unfair. Say a Seven or Eight walked in competing next to a Two. That's partly the reason they had the makeovers.

Maia's knapsack contained her figure skates-it was odd, but she couldn't get over not having them with her. A picture of her whole family, and her favorite skating medal. It was a gold-obviously.

Slinging the bag over her back, Maia decided that she would take the elevator this time. The stairs would take to much time. She shambled towards the elevator, and when she got downstairs, she saw the huge front door open, and two chauffeurs waiting for them. Her sister was already seated in a car, and her mother and father were talking to the chauffeurs.

"I'm here." Maia said, announcing her presence. Her parents barely gave her any notice. But both of the chauffeurs eyes lit up.

"Miss, you're here. Amazing. We are running a bit behind schedule, as if you don't mind coming with me right away." The taller chauffeur said, motioning to the front limousine.  
Settling into the limo, Maia watched the scenery of golden tree bark, and gorgeous green leaves, outside as they reached the provincial square.

She was assisted out of the car, and towards the center of the square, where Mayor Whitlow waited. He gave Maia a huge grin as she approached.

"Allens will be cheering for the lovely daughter of Asia and Robert Massey! Lady Maia Massey!" The mayor said with flourish.

The square rang with cheers and applause. Maia smiled, and waved at her fans. People threw flowers at her, and they waved, and held up banners. Maia squinted to read one of them. It said: Figure Skater to win! Another said: Come Home or Win Big.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please join me in calling of Maia Massey! Our favorite daughter of Illéa!" The mayor called. Another round of cheers bursts into the audience. Behind Maia a small band played the national anthem. Despite the caste, she started swerving to the beat. More cheers, more flowers.

"Would you like to say something?" The mayor asked.

"Of course." Maia nodded. Maia loved speaking in front of a huge crowd. This was her kind of thing. Taking the mike, Maia tapped it twice to get the cheering to stop.

"Hello everyone! I'm glad you're here to call me off. I don't know what I would've done without my fans and admirers. You guys are the people who pushed me to do what I do. I know that I'm having a bit of a low in life with this whole caste." Maia says gesturing down. A few people chuckle. "But, you have no idea how honored I am to be the Daughter of Illéa for Allens! I will do you proud."

The crowd burst into applause at my speech. Maia hobbled off stage, and quickly shambled towards her family and sister. Her dad, and Mumsy enveloped her into hugs.

"Good luck." They both whispered. "You're doing us proud." Letting her go, they stepped back, both with huge smiles on their faces.

Then Beca stepped up. "Maia, oh my sweet sister. I will miss you. Good luck." She whispered, embracing Maia.

"I love you." Was all Maia could say before she was escorted away.

Suddenly, leaving her past wasn't so hard.

Today was the big day. Belle ran the brush through her untamable auburn ringlets, hoping that they'd finally straighten. No luck. Rolling her eyes, she set the brush down. Appearances were only part of the whole thing. Maybe Prince Alexander would care more about personality. But then again, he was the prince.

"Belle?" America called, heading into the bathroom. America smiled when she saw Belle. "Wow, dear! You look amazing!"

"Thanks mom. I'm just, I'm really nervous." Belle said, heading out of her room. America followed her downstairs.

Grabbing Belle's valise, America walked outside. Her house was right around the corner of the province square. Hugging Belle one last time, she handed over the valise. America, secretly was hoping that Belle made it to the Elite. Then, she would have an excuse to see Maxon.

* * *

"See you soon, mom! I love you!" Belle whispered, as she embraced her mother.

"I love you dear! Remember, be yourself. Don't change yourself because of what the prince likes." America advised.

Nodding, Belle let go of her. Heading over to Marlee and her family, Belle hugged them quickly. Then, she was escorted away.

Belle would win. For her mother.

Alexander Schreave ripped open the letter from his sister Amalia. He was glad that he'd be devouring some real words. Not forceful words from his mother, or everything that had to do with work from his father.

 _Alex,_

 _I miss you very much. I know that I'll be home in one day, though! I'm glad that this semester is literally over. My grades are not so hot! Mom is going to freak out after she gets my reports in the mail. I think that I'll be home the night before they ladies actually arrive. Yeah, that's right because that's tomorrow and it's Friday! Thank god. Then after that, I only have two more official semesters of school left! Yes!_

 _On a lighter note, are you excited for your selection to start? I saw the Report last night, and some of those ladies are pretty cute. But, since I'm your younger sister, you have to deal with me interrogating them. Well, not exactly interrogating, but close enough to that. I also get to choose your first date. I mean, if that's fine with you. Which it should be. (I don't want to have to blackmail you by showing them embarrassing baby pictures of you.)_

 _So, have mom and dad still been distant? I thought that they were acting like extrasolar planets. They didn't associate that much with each other before I left. How are they now?_

 _Tell them I said hi, and that I love them._

 _Your best sister forever,  
Lia_

Alex rolled his eyes when he read the part of Amalia getting to choose his first date. He'd have to let her. She had always won most of the blackmailing conversations. Maybe her pick would be his soul mate. Remembering that, Alex got up off his bed, and went over to his desk. He picked up the huge stack of selection entry forms, and settled on his beanbag chair. Alex loved that chair. He did everything in it. Reading, working, studying, writing, playing games, you name it.

Opening up the folders he picked out the first girl. Ironically it was the girl from Angeles. Carlotta Pyrmont. She was pretty, you could say. Carlotta, or as it said in the nickname slot Carly, had bone straight auburn colored hair, and green eyes so light, they looked like kiwi. Therefore, they made her look demented.

He put her form aside, and picked up the next one in the pile. Lady Michiko Oshiro. Alex could tell that she was the New Asian lady in his selection, by the exotic slant of her eyes. He surveyed her form to find any interests, but her found none. All he found was about six or seven grammar mistakes. Heaving a sigh, Alex placed her on top of Carlotta's form. She was out of the running unless she had a winning personality.

A grin crossed his face, as he picked up the next girl. Lady Rosemund Flowers. Alex's path had crossed with Rosemund a few times in his life. She was a famous charity worker, and most everybody knew her. She was a higher caste, but she had so many philanthropy projects that helped the lower castes. She was deemed to be a people's favorite.

Putting her in a separate pile than Carlotta, he picked up the next form. Lady Alyssa Cartier. Alyssa, or Alice as she preferred was from his mothers home province. Columbia. She was really gorgeous, or at least in the picture. Her light golden brown hair overlapped her face in a mysterious way. Triangle shaped glasses hid half of her mocha brown eyes. Alex knew he had to talk to her, and get to know her right away.

Placing her form on top of Rosemund's, he picked up the next form. Lady Belle Singer or Carolina. Apparently Belle's mother America had been in his fathers selection. She had made it to the final two, but Alex's father had chosen his mom. Kriss wasn't so keen on having Belle in the selection, but Alex knew that he had to give Belle a fresh start. Like a whiteboard with markings on them, that were wiped away. Anyways, she was appealing. Belle had light reddish-orange hair, and eyes so dark, you couldn't make out the color. They were black.

Putting her form down, Alex picked up the next form, and he shifted in his seat giddily when he saw who it was. Alex's choice. Lady Maia Massey, of Allens. Maia had attractive black hair that probably streamed down her back. You couldn't see much from the picture. Her eyes were the most pretty ice blue. They seemed to differentiate between the ice, and a watery shade with some grey in between. He loved his pick, and Alex knew that if Lia didn't choose her for his first date, she would definitely be his second.

After about an hour of going through the girls intro's, Alex decided to test himself on the girls names. He miserably failed. Like why did girls have to have such familiar names these days. Naya and Maia. He would be able to tell which one Maia was, but still. But Isabelle and Belle? Aela and Adira? And the worst ones, Emma and Gemma. Really. Alexander got a bit annoyed at himself, and decided to take a minuscule break. He turned on the T.V. and switched to the Public Access Channel. Since his time was three hours behind the times of the girls from Allens, or Carolina he knew that they would be on their way to the palace. His home.

* * *

 **This chapter was about 2,500 words. I'm shooting for 2000-3000 words per chapter. The next chapter will introduce one new girl-Lady Tulip Ryder's plane ride (Leopardsplash's character) and it will have Maia/Belle's plane ride.**

 **QoTD: If you could be any character in the selection, who would you be?**

 **Later!  
-PrincessSwim**


	10. Gossip and 'Bad Coffee'

**Hello everyone! I'm so stoked! I got eleven reviews last chapter! I mean, wow! So keep them coming! (I'm mostly too lazy to write down who reviewed, since I do AN's last) XD**

 **This chapter is plane rides. First will be Tulip-Sumner, Alese-Tammins, Massey-Calgary, and Leona-Sota. The second will be Maia-Allens, Belle-Carolina, Molly-Clermont, and Viola-Labrador. The third will be Meredith-Atlin, Emma-Paloma, Carlotta-Angeles, and Elsie-Fennley. Enjoy!**

***  
Tulip Ryder set down her journal, and looked up when she heard the sounds of clacking heels. Looking up, she saw a girl-wearing heels so high, it was a surprise she could walk in them. The girl had sleek blonde hair, and you couldn't see her eyes, because they were covered with huge black sunglasses. Tulip hadn't payed much attention to the names of all the girls, but for one thing she was sure this person was a Two.

"Hello." The girl greeted, coming to stand next to Tulip. She seemed sweet. Maybe Tulip could become friends with her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't pay much attention to the names, what's your name again?" Tulip asked politely.

The girl chuckled, "It's fine, I barely payed attention at all. My name is Alese Kinnley. I'm from Tammins, and I'm a Two." Then she added, "Not that castes matter much to me."

"Cool. I'm Tulip Ryder. I'm a Three from Sumner." Tulip said, extending her hand. Alese shook it strongly. Tulip was taken back to see how strong she was. Because, Alese was really short and she seemed fragile.

"What were you writing there?" Alese asked, pointing to the black hard rimmed journal. She seemed to ask questions a lot. But then again, that was a way to get to know a person.

"I'm a writer, as my profession. I'm currently writing a horror novel. I hope that it'll get published soon." Tulip explained, as she drifted int thought about her dream to becoming a well known Illéan novelist, and opening up publishing companies around the country. If she became the queen of Illéa, she'd make it her number one project to open the companies. Tulip always thought that Illéa didn't have enough resources for writers.

Alese raised her eyebrows, obviously impressed. "Wow, have you written any other pieces?" She asked.

But before Tulip could answer, she heard some giggling. Turning to the source of the sound, she saw two girls coming in chatting with each other. One of them had really striking wavy copper hair. Her eyes were a light amberish brown, and freckles covered her face like a tablecloth covering a table. Surprisingly enough, Tulip recognized her as Leona Burniel of Sota. The other girl also had wavy blonde hair. She was only laughing a little bit. She seemed really distant too.

"Hey, everyone!" Leona called, as they neared Tulip and Alese.

"Hello. You're Leona right?" Tulip asked. She had a small feeling that she was wrong, and how embarrassing it would be!  
"Yup! And you're..." Leona trailed off. It was clear she didn't know Tulips name.

"Tulip Ryder." Tulip said, trying to calm the awkward waves around the girls.

"Nice to meet you both. What's your name?" Alese asked, gesturing to the tall girl next to Leona. She was definitely shy, and Tulip wanted to get her to open up more.

"I'm Crystal Foster. But people call me Massey." Crystal explained. She rolled her eyes, when she saw the confused looks on everyone's faces. "It's a long story. Also, when can we leave?" She asked, to no one in particular.

Tulip raised an eyebrow, "Well you're here so now." She said, not in the kindest tone. This girl was getting a bit on hear nerves.

"So, what do you two do?" Leona asked, as they climbed onto the airplane. "I'm a farmer."

"Well, I'm currently training to be a spy." Alese said, settling onto the seat. It was really comfy, like every other plane she'd been on. Leaning, back she yawned. "Sorry, I didn't get any sleep last night, because I was was so excited for today."

"Wow! A spy! That is so cool! Have you like done any missions for the country?" Leona asked, leaning forward. She was engrossed.

"Oh, like any that require 'saving the world'?" Tulip chuckled. Leona and Alese joined in.

"No. I'm just training. Anyways, enough chatter about me. What do you think of our favorite royal?" Alese asked wiggling her eyebrows, as a hostess rushed up to all the girls. Her face was tomato red, and she seemed really annoyed.

"Ladies, I'm sorry that we're running late. Would you like anything to eat or drink?" She asked looking at them, expectantly.

"Um, yes." Alese raised her hand like a schoolgirl answering a question. "Can I have an soda, with ice?"

"Of course, ma'am." The hostess said. "Anyone else?"

"Uh, yeah. I'd like a bag of peanuts, please." Tulip laughed at her own joke. In her family, it was a tradition that they'd each eat a bag of peanuts on each plane journey. Tulip, of course wanted to keep upholding the tradition.

The other girls lightly chuckled, Crystal included. "Of course ma'am. Anyone else?" The hostess asked. She too, was amused by the request.

The other two girls shook their heads, and then the hostess walked away, leaving them back to their conversations.

"So, back to my question. What do you think about Alexander Schreave?" Alese asked.

Tulip and Leona exchanged glances. "Well...I like him." Leona said, cautiously.

"I think he's a great man." Crystal said softly, joining their conversation.

"Yeah, me too." Tulip agreed. Who knew what she was trying to get out of them. She's training to be a spy. Tulip thought that it was best if she stayed away from Alese. Rumors could destroy a persons life.

Molly Jones thanked her aide Ana, and leaned against the wall, waiting for the other girls to come. She knew that Clermont bordered Carolina, Allens, and Labrador. Molly had watched some shows about where they talked about the girls. She would be riding a plane with Belle Singer, Maia Massey, and Viola Altman. The Viola Altman. Everyone in Illéa knew who Viola Altman was. She worked in the military, and was the youngest ever person to have gone into battle and survived up front. Only the best survive up there. Molly was so honored.

"Hey, I'm Belle." A short girl with auburn colored hair, and green eyes walked up to Molly. She smiled at her.

"I'm Molly. Molly Jones." Molly introduced herself.

"That's cool. Did you flip out when you found out that you were going?" Belle asked, leaning next to her.

"Yes. I was just so excited. And, I was especially excited because I know that I don't have to dance anymore." Molly said. She had been so glad that she would never again have to slather on all that makeup. She always had to wear more makeup than clothes. It was crazy how everyone at the club looked at her. Molly hated it. But now she was a Three. Maybe she'd even be a One when this was all over.

"Oh! Are you one of the ballerina's?" Belle asked.

Molly rolled her eyes. "No I'm one of the three Sevens. I'm a Burlesque Dancer." She blushed looking down. Molly was nervous about what Belle would think.

"Oh." She paused. "I take it that you don't like the job?" Belle asked.

Before Molly could say anything, she heard a girl screaming at somebody. Then, a dark figure emerged in the doorway. Another person was seen behind her.

"-and make sure my bags are on the actual part of the plane. Not with the luggage. I need my makeup." The girl snapped. Was that Maia or Viola?

As she got closer, Molly found her answer. The girl was Viola Altman. When Viola got close enough to see them, her eyes narrowed. "Are you two the help? Because make sure I have a warm cappuccino ready for me. And-"

Viola was cut off by Belle. "What makes you think you can talk to us like that? Can't you see we're literally twins when it comes to clothing. We are both in the selection." She sneered.

"I don't care who you are. You're obviously not a Two, so I can talk to you that way if I please."

"But I'm a Two. And I don't think it's polite." A strained voice called, from behind the girls. The three of them turned to see a girl with crutches and a caste.

"And who are you?" Viola glared daggers at the girl.

"I'm Maia Massey." She smirked at Viola.

"Actually, you know what? Molly and I are going to go fix you your cappuccino. Why don't you two come in?" Belle offered in a sweet voice.

"Sure." Viola said, in a sour tone.

"Come on." Belle pulled Molly onto the plane. They ran to the back kitchen area. A hostess was scribbling something down on a piece of paper. She looked up when they came in.

"Can we make one of our fellow selected some coffee?" Belle asked, offering the hostess a small smile. For the effect, Molly too, gave her a smile.

"Of course ma'am." The hostess stepped aside, looking at the girls suspiciously.

* * *

Belle grabbed the finished product, and ambled over to where Viola was sitting alone, putting on some mascara.

"Good. Place my drink here." Viola said, bored.

Belle set the drink down, then she and Molly walked over to the other side of the plane, where Maia was massaging her leg. Maia looked up, when they sat next to her.

"Is your leg okay?" Molly asked, as she stared at the thick caste Maia was wearing. Molly would hate to have a caste, and especially when they came with crutches.

"Yeah." Maia smiled softly. "What did you do to her drink?"

"Aah!" The girls heard a squeal from the other side of the room. "Ew! This is horrible! Ugh!" Viola yelled, she ran up to Belle and threw the drink on her crisp white shirt.

Elsie Daugherty was the last girl to arrive. The others were all on the plane. Elsie turned to thank her aide Janel, and climbed onto the plane. She saw two girls huddled together on the far side, and one girl sitting just near the entrance. Elsie did a double take when she saw that girl. Emma Mairon. People had told Elsie that she looked like Emma, but prettier. Elsie denied it every time. She was ever the modest.

"Hey." Elsie gave Emma a shy wave. Looking up Emma glared at her. How dare she be later than Emma was? Emma always had a knack for arriving late. She liked it. Making everyone wait was just her thing.

"She's not a talker." A perky voice said. Elsie looked up, and started moving towards the back of the plane. The source of the voice came from a girl with striking blonde hair and a little too much magenta lipstick. Meredith Tyler.

"I can tell." Elsie agreed, laughing softly. "I'm Elsie. Elisabeth Daugherty, but I go by Elsie." She said, extending her hand.

"I'm Meredith Tyler, and this is Carly!" Meredith shook her hand, and motioned to the kiwi eyed girl next to her.

"I'm Carlotta Pyrmont." She said in a voice so soft, it seemed like a whisper.

Elsie gave a little wave. She sat down with them, right as the hostess came to the girls. "What would you like to eat or drink?" She asked, in a fragile voice.

"Can I just have some cold water, and a brownie?" Meredith asked.

"Me too, but I don't want the brownie." Elsie agreed. Her throat was sore from speaking to so many people at the province square.

"I'd like some sugar free lemonade, and some blueberries please." She turned to Elsie and Meredith when she said that. After the hostess left, Emma turned to the others. "If I were you, K wouldn't want to look more bloated than I already am." She said smirking.

Elsie blushed deeply, and Carlotta just looked down. But Meredith, frowned. "Excuse me? A single brownie wouldn't 'bloat' you up. Anyways, I get so much exercise with my training, I don't care." She controverted.

Emma raised an eyebrow, seeming interested. "What kind of training?" She asked,

"I'm a circus performer. I-" Meredith was cut off.

"Oh, you're that outlandish Five." Emma yawned.

At that moment, Elsie was so annoyed, she knew that she would have a small hatred for Emma.

* * *

 **Yay, another chapter done. Tell me what you think. The next chapter will be the last plane rides chapter featuring two plane rides.**

 **My QoTD Answer: I'd probably be America (for Maxon)**

 **QoTD: What is your favorite movie/TV show?**

 **Also 4Love4Love4 I have posted the characters (if they're main, supporting, minor) on my profile. She asked about that so yeah.**

 **Okay, I'm going to bed now. I'm writing this at 12:05 in the night.**

 **So...Night!**

 **-PrincessSwim**


	11. Ripped Pictures, and Charity Work

**Hi everyone, ten reviews! Yay! Thanks you to Booksforlife112, CelesteNewsome, RizzaTheGreat, Perksofbeingminho (welcome back), jenhen48, Aurorawolf668, 4Love4Love4, shadeslayerprincess111, TheGirlWithTheRainbowTattoo, cookiedoodles168, majestictales, mickeymouse1234, and HestiaAbnegation11.  
**

 **This chapter is conversation between Lia, and Alex for the first part, and in the second part I will have both of the rides. But instead of the plane, I'm going to do the limo rides. Just to have something a bit different, The first one will be Crimson-Lakedon, Mi-Waverly, Aela-Yukon, and Delanie-Bankston. The second will be Hazel-Bonita, Gemma-Dakota, Rosemund-Honduragua, and Naya-Ottaro.**

 **Thanks to majestictales for the awesome cover! After all the trouble I found it! XD**

 **Enjoy!**

***  
Princess Amalia stood in front of the huge brass window and stared at the incoming girls. They were the first group to arrive, and she didn't recognize any of them. Lia was looking for something extraordinary, that one girl that stood out from the rest of them. She, of course, had the honor of picking out Alex's first date.

She laughed lightly, thinking about the way Lia had blackmailed her brother. She wasn't actually going to show them the pictures. She didn't even have any pictures! Anyways, why would she? Lia wanted to make her mission to find out what each girl was here for. The crown, the prince, the fame, or the money. If it was the prince, she would take an immediate liking towards that girl, but she didn't want to have a sister-in-law, that didn't care about her husband.

"Rena?" Lia called, to her head maid. Rena was in the back corner of the magnificent room. She was hunched over a sewing machine. Looking up, Rena smiled.

"Yes, you highness?" She asked. Rena liked Lia, just as much as Chrysler and Jen did. Lia was kind and faithful to them.

"Can you go give Alex this note?" Lia asked. She then grabbed a piece of stationery paper, and a pen. Then, she scribbled:

 _Alex,_

 _Come to my room before it's too late._

 _-Lia_

Lia grinned evilly. She loved to play tricks on her brother.

A few minutes later, the door burst open, and Alex ran in. "Lia? What's wrong? The note, it was so conspicuous." Alex creased his eyebrows in a cute way that Lia loved.

"So, I've made my decision on who your first date should be." Lia noticed that Rena was still in the room. Dismissing her, Lia waited until the door was shut behind Rena. She had heard Chrysler and Jen making bets about the selected, and she didn't want to spoil anything.

"Really, who?" Alex asked. He was excited, and nervous to see who Lia had chosen for him.

Digging through the files, Lia finally found the one she was looking for. "Her."

Alex looked down, and gaped. How had he not come across this girl while be looked? She was extremely extraordinary. Her hair was a beautiful medium brown, done in a waterfall braid, that streamed across her shoulder, to the edge of the picture.

"Done." Alex agreed. He couldn't stop staring at her. Lia had made a wonderful choice, and Alex hoped that this girls personality was as wonderful as her face.

***  
Crimson Root unbuckled her seatbelt, grabbed her bag, and literally ran off the plane. She knew that the other girls would think she was weird, but that had been a long plane ride. Crimson seemed to get airsick really fast.

"Crimson?" She heard a soft voice from behind her. Turning, she saw Mi, standing there. A worried expression played on her face.

"Hey." Crimson moaned, clutching her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Aela asked cautiously.

"I'm fine. Let's get to the limo." Crimson gave them a weak smile, trying to reassure them.

"Let me take your bags." Delanie offered. Delanie knew that she had associated a lot with the girls on the plane, and she shouldn't have been. She was here for the mission. She had to focus. Once they would have reached the palace, she would find that other rebel-Molly-and they'd accomplish the mission, and live happily ever after. That was her plan. But right now, Crimson looked green, like she was about to puke. She had to help her.

"Okay." Crimson nodded, handing over the light bag.

Delanie handed it to the chauffeur and settled in the limo. She was going to take advantage of the luxury while she had it. Suddenly, Delanie heard a puking sound. Crimson. She peeked out the window, and saw a grotesque mess outside. Gagging, she stared at her lap.

Then, the door opened, and in came Aela. She gave Delanie a pretty genuine smile. "It's bad." She said.

"Poor girl."

The door opened again, and Crimson came in, with Mi by her side. Crimson's face was a bright red.

No one said anything. Instead the girls just looked outside, reading signs and banners. The names 'Elsie, Meredith and Viola' were on there the most. Viola was an obvious people's favorite. She'd survived many battles, and was a kind inspiring face. Meredith, was a circus performer to what Delanie knew. She was part of one of the best circuses in Illéa. She'd surely done shows for more than half of the people in the crowd. And Elsie...she was a Four. She didn't have any means of becoming a favorite. Racking her brain, Delanie couldn't remember what Elsie looked like. She was probably really pretty.

"Ooh! I see my name!" Aela shrieked, with happiness. The others just rolled their eyes.

"I've seen my name." Mi added, in a defensive way.

"Me too." Crimson agreed.

"Who is Elsie? Her name seems to be. On there double the amount of the other girls." Delanie complained.

"Tell me about it." Crimson scoffed.

Then, the limo stopped, and the girls filed out. On both sides of the limo were gobs of people holding signs, and cheering. They were yelling out names, and what not. The girls walked down the carpet, and that was when Crimson heard someone call out her name. She turned towards the source of the sound, and saw a little girl holding a sign, with her name scribbled across it.

"Hey." Crimson smiled at the girl.

"Can we take a picture together?" She asked, holding up a small camera.

Crimson smiled. This girl loved her. And anyways, one picture wouldn't hurt. "Of course."

They quickly snapped a shot together, and then more people were calling her name out. She turned to see the other girls were already at the end of the carpet, and they were waiting for her.

"I have to go!" Crimson called out, giving a tiny wave. The crowd awed.

Quickly walking towards the girls, she smiled. The crowd loved her. Maybe she would be a people's favorite. But compared to Elsie, Meredith and Viola...probably not.

As she got nearer, she saw that a lady wearing a prim brown bun stood waiting for her. "Let's get in girls. It's time for your makeover."

That was stage one of the selection: The makeovers.

"Wait, so you've done all of that? In the last three years?" Gemma Blakely's mouth dropped open. She was awed by the amount of philanthropy work Rosemund had done. She had helped lower castes with food, health, education, and taxes. But her latest project was the most impressive. She was working on getting lower castes that needed either glasses or hearing aids. So many people can get hurt if they don't see properly. Especially the Seven's who do outdoor labor.

"Yeah." Rosemund blushed.  
"That is major cool." Hazel agreed. The girls were sitting in the limo. They would soon arrive the palace.

"Do you think we get to meet the prince today?" Naya asked excitedly.

Gemma shrugged. "Maybe. But I don't think so. Because, what the official told me was that once we reach the palace, we'd have our makeovers done. Then we'd meet the prince. Something like that."

Naya frowned. "Oh." She seemed deflated. Shrugging the thought off, Naya flipped back her messy brown hair. She had combed it well this morning, but because of the wind, it had become tangled and untamable. But if Gemma was right, the makeover would fix it. Naya was mad today. Her father had been really rude, because things hadn't gone the way he'd wanted. He wanted to enjoy the limo ride to the province square, but they lived so close he didn't get to. For some reason that's what set him off. But that wasn't the only reason. He was mad that Naya had stolen the only picture she had of her mother, from his bedside table. Naya had racked her brain thinking of why he wouldn't have wanted her to see the picture. Anyways, it was only half of a picture. The face half had been ripped off. But all for she knew, Naya's mother was rich. In the picture, she was wearing a beautiful blue gown. One a lot like the one Ophelia Krammer had ordered a few weeks ago. She was standing on a red carpet, with an award in her hand. The Illéan globe award. Naya's mother was a Two.

Looking outside, Naya smiled widely when she saw her name scribbled over a huge banner. Maybe the crowd like her more than she thought. Then, the limo lurched to a stop, and Naya peeked outside. The palace's huge stucco walls held up high, and the rich brass doors were open. Citizens stood behind metal railings, some holding flowers to through at the girls, others holding signs, and some just cheering. Stepping out of the car, Naya plastered on a huge genuine smile. Never in her life had she gotten this much attention.

Waking to the palace, she held her posture high, and waved at people. She didn't acknowledge certain people, but she gave everyone smiles. She knew, that even if she didn't like the prince, she wanted to be people's favorite. Anything to stay away from her father.

* * *

 **Yes! Another chapter complete! Wow, thanks to shadeslayerprincess111 who motivated me to update, by updating her awesome story 'Selected Twins'**

 **Wow guys, who is this mystery girl Alex likes so much? Write in the reviews to who you think it is. She has been introduced.**

 **I won't be updating for the next few days, because of vacation, so I'm updating right now. Even though it's a shorter chapter. Next chapter is makeovers.**

 **See you later!**

 **-PrincessSwim**


	12. When Stars Align

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter from yonna9queen, Leopardsplash, HestiaAbnegation11, Perksofbeingminho, Roses323, mickeymouse1234, shadeslayerprincess111, 4Love4Love4, Cookiedoodles168, RizzaTheGreat, CelesteNewsome, and Booksforlife112. Thanks to Roses323 for favoriting and following!**

 **I took the signature scent idea from shadeslayerprincess111's SYOC. Read it! It's awesome, and congrats on your 70th chapter!**

 **I'm going to do at least two makeover chapters, maybe three. I'm not sure yet. But, this chapter will have Maia's makeover.**

 **Enjoy!**

***  
Maia Massey limped over to a lady with a sleek brown bun. Her face was a bit red-though Maia thought it might have been blush-and she looked tired. Maia herself was tired. The last week had been hectic. Normally, her whole life was hectic. With waking up early in the morning and practicing for competitors, to going to late night club parties. But, she had lost her stamina when she had spent her whole day relaxing. Now, whenever she stood with her crutches for more than ten minutes, Maia felt all nauseated and dizzy. Her foot was really bad.

"Welcome to the palace ladies. I'm Aurelia, and I'm the manager of the selection, as for being the manager of Queen Kriss and King Maxon. If you follow me, Ill take you inside." She said, beckoning towards the massive palace doors.

Maia hadn't been too impressed with the palace as the other girls had been. After all, she'd been here before, when she was younger. Her family had taken a tour in the Illéa Palace for her sixth birthday. That time in her life, she had been obsessed with princesses, and dress-up. Now, she thought all of that was overrated junk. That you could do much better with your life.

"Isn't this place like wonderful?" She heard Belle squeal to Molly. Those two were practically a dangerous duo. They'd put in a few spoonfuls of salt in Viola's coffee, along with some kiwi bits. Viola, though, practically spit the coffee out on Belle's shirt. Maia noticed that a few people had stared at Belle oddly. She felt a small tang of pity for Belle. What would the prince think of her like? A clumsy, coffee addict? Sad. Then she winced. She didn't want to come out of the selection with all of the girls thinking that she was a snobby Two. That's what Viola was there for. As for Viola, she had resisted talking to any of the girls for the rest of the ride. At the airport, she had gotten many cheers, and Maia noticed that all the signs were mostly for her. Also with a high amount for someone named Meredith and Elisabeth. She glanced at the girl, who was currently walking side by side with Aurelia, and chatting with her. So this was her game. She was going to get on the good side of all the people she thought were important, and be a jerk to the people she thought were either competition, or whom she was better than.

The girls were now at the door of the palace. Two guards stood next to each side of the door, in their stiff positions, their eyes trained on the pristine emerald land in front of them. Maia truly loved the palace. There was something magical that she felt when she was there. Like something that longed to be revealed. Maybe she could reveal it. Looking up, Maia saw Aurelia ushering the girls into the immense front doors, into an sweeping, cool marble foyer.

"Come quickly ladies!" Aurelia chirred, steering them further into the foyer, her four inch heels clacked eerily. A long hallway dominated half of the space in front of them. Next to the hallway was a grand staircase that led up to the higher levels of the palace. Maia tried to catch a glimpse of that. Maybe she'd get to see the prince. Or any of the royals. Aurelia pointed her long finger to the set of closed doors, with brass handles. "That is the Great Room. You won't really be in there too much." Walking past the closed doors, she pointed to another set of doors coming up. "That is the Dining Room. You'll be eating your meals there." They rounded a corner, and came to a fork. On the left side was an impressive stairwell with a deep velvet red that covered it, like a mystery was hiding underneath. Everyone about this place seemed like a story left hanging. A story that was to end with 'happily ever after.' On the other side of the fork was a room with large brass knockers covering the door. Aurelia turned her head towards the stairwell. "That leads to the second floor. Your rooms are up there, and you'll be assisted there soon."

"Let's hope. I need to take a beauty nap." Viola grumbled, earning a sharp stare from Aurelia. Maia smiled happily. She deserved it anyways.

"These doors," Aurelia turned towards the brass knockers, "lead to the Women's Room. You'll be spending most all your time here." She stepped forwards, and pulled open the doors. Even Maia couldn't believe her eyes. Inside, there was a large window vertical to the door. Thick lavender curtains outlined it, and it seemed as if long rays of sunlight were coming in from there. On both sides, small makeup vanities were lined up. Some had gorgeous looking girls-The Selected-sitting on them, as many people crowded around. Some of the girls were getting their nails done, others were getting their hair done, and some were waiting. The room was filled with excitement. Other vanities sat empty, all organized. The looked longing to be used. In the back, racks were filled with sparkling gowns, shoes, and accessories. Near the right back corner, were a large amount of temporary dressing rooms. She saw black and white clad maids scurrying around the room. Some holding armfuls dresses, some with shoes, and others makeup. Turning her head to the near entrance of the room, she saw the thing she feared most. The camera crew. There was a plush gray couch with two red pillows, that sat in front of two large black cameras. Behind the cameras were the holders of the leash. The cameramen. Though they were all around the room, the most of them next to each other was there. Whatever Maia did in front of them-that they thought was valuable- the whole nation saw. Next to the couch was a small collection of backdrops. There were girls standing in line, next to the background, where a certain girl was getting her picture taken.

"You'll be getting your makeovers now, but first we need the 'before' pictures." Aurelia proclaimed. Maia wondered how many times she had given this speech already, and how many times she'd have to give it again. Maia, of course was the slowest getting to the line, and she watched as the girls all smiled for the camera. While Molly got her picture taken, a cameraman zoomed in on Belle's shirt. A horrified look passed her face, as she saw the footage the cameraman had gotten. Viola let out a disturbing laugh. Once Molly's picture was taken, she was led away, as was Viola, and Belle. Then, it was Maia's turn. She had some trouble making it to the chair, but with a help of some maids, she made it. Sitting down, Maia felt a surge of relaxation pass through her. Finally, she gotten a chance to relax her feet, and her arms. Plastering on a smile, she heard the sounds of camera clicks like the gnashing of a tiny lizards teeth, as it chomped on its meal. Bulbs flickered on an off, and she luckily managed not to blink.

"Take Lady Maia to station five!" Aurelia's demanding voice called out. A petite girl with red hair approached Maia. She wore a huge teethy smile on her face.

"Hello, Lady Maia. I'm Vieve." She gave Maia a small curtsy, then laughed when she saw the poor girls bewildered state. Holding her hand out, she smiled again. "I'll be in charge of makeover, as well as being your head maid."

Maia slowly nodded. Though she was a natural Two, this would still take time to ease in. Like, if Vieve was her head maid, then how many maids did she have? Maia followed Vieve to the last vanity in their row. It was identical, just like the others, but while the others were all messy, or bustling with makeup, this one was clean and organized. Either no one had been using this one yet, or this maid was very tidy and efficient. Maia struggled to sit comfortably on the chair, and she felt a strong hand place in her back. Could it be the prince? She turned her head back, and saw another maid. She was slender, and a long black braid streamed down the side of her shoulder. Maia's excitement faded, but she still kept her mask firm on her face.

"Lady Maia, I am Jennet, and this is Phoebe." The girl said, helping Maia with her crutches. "We're your other two maids."

"Amazing." Maia managed to get out. She hoped that she'd get to sit for a longer amount of time.

"Let's talk about your appearance. What do you want to be seen as?" Vieve asked, diverting the attention back to her.

"You already do stick out. With your broken ankle." Phoebe said, emphasizing broken ankle.

Maia cringed. Was that all people thought about her? That she had broken her ankle for the attention of the prince? Did they not know how much she was suffering? How much pain she was in? This made her mad, and she let her anger overpower. "You think it's fake? God, you Sixes are stupid!" He voice started getting higher and louder. It attracted the attention of a few people around her.

"Miss, I-"

Maia cut her off. "Do any of you have any idea how much pain I've been going through?" Now more than half of the room was silent, all staring at her. She had suddenly acquired the image she didn't want. A spoiled rich brat. "You think I'd do this for the prince! I wouldn't purposely break my ankle because of the stupid monarchy!" She yelled. That last comment set the whole room to silence. A few people even gasped. Maia paled, when she realized her mistake. She had called the Illéan monarchy stupid in front of the camera crew. She'd screwed it in within the first three hours. What would her family think of her? What would the public think of her? And most importantly, what would the royal family think of her?

"Oh, my." Vieve whispered, as she sensed the embarrassment Maia was suffering. She, then motioned for another maid. The maid smiled weakly, and started talking to her selected lady. Soon enough, the crowd got back to their work, but Maia noticed camera crewmen circling around her, in hope of something else.

"I don't know what I just did." Maia's voice came out in a lowly whisper. She felt tears pooling in her eyes, but blinked, trying to clear them away.

"It'll be fine, miss." Jennet cooed, stroking Maia's hair. "We need to get to work."

Nodding, Maia said, "I think I'd like for you to leave everything the way it is. Except for my hair. Can you dye it, so it's a black with that tinge of blue?" Maia asked, still aware of the amount of eyes on her.

"Of course." Jennet murmured. She seemed to be a very soothing person. Maia liked her and Vieve, but hated Phoebe. It was because of her, she had embarrassed herself.

After fifteen minutes of hard work, Maia peeked up to see herself in the mirror. She gasped. Maia looked more mature, and more stellar than ever. Her previous black hair was now a blue-black, and she had just the right amount of makeup around her eyes. The mascara overpowered, but it looked amazing like that. Meanwhile, her lips were slathered with a light pink candy colored lipstick. She utterly loved her look.

"This is amazing!" She grinned, despite her anxious state.

"I'm glad you like it." Phoebe added nervously.

Maia narrowed her eyes at the girl. "I don't want you to speak to me. Or else I will-" She started to threaten.

Jennet looked amused. "That's enough with the threats Lady Maia. Stay here, and pick a scent. It'll be your signature scent, so choose wisely. We're going to go grab your outfit."

Maia turned to a rack of different scents, and after smelling about twenty of them, she settled on a Cabana. It reminded her of the tropical ocean breeze, she'd heard on a vacation to Honduragua. The waves had lapped against the shore, and the feeling of sea breeze was in her hair. Cabana was sort of a tropical fragrance with notes of coconut, Tahitian vanilla, and papaya. She loved the beach feeling. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a girl settle down next to her.

"Hey. I'm Delanie." She said. She sounded as if she was trying to sound happy, and cheerful.

"Hi." Maia looked up, and saw a girl with the most striking ash blonde hair. She still wore the uniform that all the girls came here with, but something that made her different from the others was a gorgeous silver locket that hung around her neck. It had a design of some type of an eight pointed star or flower. Maia wasn't sure, but she immediately loved the necklace. The girl settled down next to her, pulling on the strands of her amazing bone straight hair.

"So, I take it you don't like the monarchy?" Delanie asked, with a hint of a small smile forming on her face.

Maia's mouth dropped open. She had yelled at Phoebe really loudly, and called the monarchy stupid because she was tired. And when that happened, she seemed to get cranky and annoyed. "N-no! I just, I-"

She was cut off by Delanie. "Meet me after dinner. I have something to tell you." Then, before Maia could say anything, Delanie got up and stalked off. What did Delanie want to tell her? Racking her brain, Maia realized that this girl was a Three. She seemed nice enough. Maybe Maia could be friends with her? Probably not, though. She wasn't here to make friends, and anyways, who would want to be friends with her, now that she had called the monarchy stupid. Maia would probably be eliminated first thing. Now embarrassing it would be, to be sent home because of calling the royal family stupid! Before she even met the prince, or any of the royals!

Then, Vieve returned, holding a knee-length dress. It was the darkest, most seductive ruby red. The sleeves were laced, with small, pale, red beads sewed into the sleeves. She held some pale red flats, with rub red flowers blossoming on them. She also held a silver pin. It had Maia scribbled over it in a fancy cursive print.

"Lady Maia, you need to put these clothes on." Vieve said, handing Maia the dress, shoes, and pin. She noticed the fragrance sample Maia was holding. "Ooh, Cabana! Nice choice, miss. I'll take that." She pointed at the sample.

Handing it over, Maia took the outfit from her, and ambled over to the changing rooms. She found that all of them were full, so she stood in line behind a girl she evidently recognized. She was Emma Mairon. Emma turned around to see who was behind her. When she recognized the girl, Emma gave her a half smile.

"Hi. I'm Emma Mairon, the singer and actress." She said, her voice implied that everyone should know who she was. Her voice was sweet, and strong. Which was odd, because she was so petite.

"I'm Maia." Maia said, extending a hand.

Shaking it, Emma hesitated like she was about to say something else, but decided against it. She then opened her mouth again, but before she could say it, a girl came out of the dressing room, wearing a gown Maia thought was too grand. It had long orchid sleeves that went down to her elbows, and a grand black skirt that billowed behind her. When Maia looked up, and saw the girls face, she gasped. Doing a double take between Emma and the girl, she realized they looked exactly alike. Except that girl didn't have as many freckles, and she was taller. Much taller. Though she wasn't too tall, anyone seemed tall compared next to Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes angrily, obviously she was jealous of either the girl or the dress. She sashayed into the dressing room, and slammed the door behind her, causing some girls to jump.

The other girl came to stand next to Maia. "Quite a spectacle isn't she?" The girl laughed. When she looked Maia in the eyes, she was amazed at the shade of blue. It was so pure, so clear, so...perfect. She seemed like the fun, outgoing type of girl. A girl who didn't care what people thought of her, but only what she thought of people. "I'm Elsie. Elisabeth Daugherty."

Maia smiled at the girl. So this was one of the people's favorites. "I'm Maia Massey. But, I guess you already know that." She shook her head. In her head, Maia quickly debated if it was a good idea to trust Elsie. "I've totally blown my chances. After today, I bet that I'll be the first to go home." Maia said, somberly.

Elsie shook her head. "I love your skating, and I bet the prince will be amazed when he sees it. He'll have no means of sending you home."

This girl was so sweet and kind. She really knew how to cheer someone up. Maia was already fond of Elsie.

"Look, I should go change. But it was a pleasure meeting you." She said politely. Then, turning around, Maia walked into the dressing room. She had some trouble changing, but when she finally finished, she stared at herself in the mirror. Maia looked absolutely radiant. Her hair was down, with nothing in it, but she preferred it that way. It was a refreshing change from a bun she had to wear because of skating. Maia pinned on the pin not the top part of her dress, just above the glittering bodice.

She had made a large mistake, but surely the prince would want to hear her side of the story. She would answer truthfully, and then anyways, she had two witnesses. Vieve and Jennet. Maybe others had heard what Phoebe said too. If the prince chose to eliminate her even afterwards, then it was okay, because it just wasn't her fate. But time would tell what was to come. For now, Maia was anxious in what Delanie had to say to her. She had made two friends already. The selection had those perks.

This would be fun.

* * *

 **That was a dramatic chapter! Poor Maia. The next chapter will be Belle's, Hazel's, and Aela's makeovers. Anyways, tell me who you like most and least.**

 **Night!**

 **-PrincessSwim**


	13. New Look

**HI! *Waves happily* Guess what guys, I'm alive! Sorry for going AWOL, but I had sleep away camp for three weeks. Can you believe it, three weeks without technology. :(  
Then after, I got banned from writing by my parents because of something I did. I HAVEN"T GIVEN UP!**

 **But I'm here! Now, thanks for all the heart warming reviews, but for the previous chapter: HorseGalFanGirl9, Perksofbeingminho, Roses323, shadeslayerprincess111, CelesteNewsome, RizzaTheGerat, 4Love4Love4, Cookiedoodles168, mickeymouse1234, majestictales, HestiaAbnegation11, Aurorawolf668, jenhen48, and Leopardsplash.**

 **Thanks to HorseGalFangirl9 for favoriting.**

 **This chappie is the makeover chap I promised last time. Belle, Hazel and Aela's makeovers.**

Belle Singer inhaled the smell of her chosen signature scent. It was a mix of all of here favorite flowers: petunias, lilies, and lavenders. It was called Flower Fusion.

"Lila, darling. I like this one." Belle announced, holding up the small bottle.

"Of course, miss. That's a nice choice." Lila agreed, plucking the bottle from Belle's pale fingers. Then, she walked away.

Belle smiled at the location around her. She was so glad to be here. Belle was determined to find out more about her mother's past. She had checked out some of the previous selections DVD's from the library, and watched them. Belle was so surprised, to see how much King Maxon had liked her mother. Belle was also amused by the fact that her mother had been feisty, and had a temper from like ever. She couldn't believe that her mom had said undoing the castes on national television.

She leaned back, and her back hit the soft creamy couch. Everything had been in peace, from after Maia's outburst. Two's were such brats.

"Miss Belle?" A dainty voice called.

Belle sat upright, and saw that Lila was back. In her hands were many sparkly, feminine things. She held a short cream day dress with a blue sash that matched Belle's eyes. Lila also held a pair of five inch heels, and the thing that caught Belle's eyes was the diamond encrusted headband.

"That's so pretty." Belle breathed, a small smile appeared on her face.

"It is." Lila agreed, with a smile. "Miss, if you could change in one of those changing rooms that would be helpful. We'll do your makeup afterwards."

Belle gave Lila a confused look. "Outfit first?" She inquired. Belle had seen that the others had all gotten their makeup done before the outfit. But, she knew that her group of maids like things that were different. Belle liked that about them. For example, all of the other girls were wearing longer, more formal dresses, but Belle's looked carefree, and casual. Plus, the ice blue was sure to stand out.

"Yes miss, Laila prefers it that away. As do I." Lila said, naming the head maid. Belle found it amusing that all of her maids were related, by being triplets. They were Laila, Lila, and Lilia. And they all looked alike. With their strawberry blonde hair, and freckles, they looked like the summer.

"Ok, then. You guys do know best." Belle said, complying. She got up, and headed into line behind a girl with brilliant shoulder length golden blonde ringlets. The girl turned around, and smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth, and grayish eyes. Belle found it funny that all the people she knew with gray eyes, made the color seem so lifeless, and dull. But this girl, she made the color she so full, and happy.

"Hey!" She cried. "I'm Meredith Tyler of Atlin." She held out a tan hand. One that wasn't full of a pair of shoes, or even her big pouffy, circus-like gown.

Belle shook Meredith's hand, and was surprised to find such a strong grip. "Belle Singer of Carolina."

"I'm glad to meet you. What do you do?" Meredith asked. "I'm a circus performer. I specifically specialize in equestrian trick riding. I sort of own a circus company. It's called Circ de Galore. Maybe you've heard of it? It's belongs to my family, but mostly my older brother Zane. He's such a bossy, boring, overprotective prick." She scrunched her nose in disgust, and in took a breath. "I love the color orchid, do-" She was cut off by Belle. Did this girl ever stop talking?

"I'm a writer." Belle stated, cutting the conversation off.

"So, you're a Three. I love reading novels, and you write them! That's amazing. Have you published anything?" Meredith asked, not seeing how less Belle actually wanted to speak to her.

"Yes, a book called Clockwork Guardian." Belle said, pretending to see something out of the massive windows of the Women's Room.

Meredith turned to where Belle was looking. "Isn't the sky so great today? It makes me want to dance, and sing." She asked, smiling dreamily at the clear blue sky. Then, she looked back at Belle. "It kind of matches your eyes, don't you think?"

Belle balled her fist angrily. She tried her best, not to show her anger. This girl was able to make conversation out of everything. If Belle asked what the windowpane was made of, Meredith would probably have a whole out to say.

"Oh, look, I'm next. I'll see you later Bellie." She gave Belle one last smile and sashayed into the dressing room, as Belle winced at the nickname. It sounded like Belly.

Meredith was a chatterbox, but everyone had their traits. Belle sort of wanted to become friends with her. Maybe they could be friends.

***  
Hazel White flipped back her caramel fishtail braid, and smiled for the cameras. She tried to act as natural, as possible. The camera's went off, and the cameraman called, "Next!"

Hazel moved, and scoured the tops of the vanities, where the station numbers was listed in crystalized numbers. Aurelia had told her to head to station four. Finally, spotting the station, she scurried towards it. Next to the station stood three mousy maids, with their hair all tidy in hairnets, and black pumps on their feet.

"Miss. I'm Alasia. You're head maid." The girl said, dipping down into a deep curtsy.

"I'm Hansel, ma'am." A girl with striking blue eyes says. She gives Hazel a comforting smile. Then, Hazel's eyes flit onto the third girl. She doesn't meet eye contact, and seems to be very shy.

"Miss, Hansel. Not ma'am." Alasia chided sternly. Then, she takes charge, and introduces the third girl. "This is Artemis."

"Nice to meet you all." Hazel said, still uncomfortable with the fact that three sets of eyes were on her, awaiting her next move.

"Shall we get started with the makeup?" Alasia asks, not waiting for any answers. She pulls open the small drawers of the vanity, and starts gathering makeup she thinks will look good on Hazel. "We need to talk about your image." Alasia decided.

"Ok." Hazel agreed uncertainly. She wasn't sure of what they had in store.

"How about blonde highlights?" Hansel suggested, grabbing hold of Hazel's braid. "They'd look nice, and natural."

"I'm not so sure." Hazel said, thinking of what her family would think if they saw the hair. When Hazel was younger, she'd always loved the color of blonde hair, and she'd once mentioned to her mother that she wished to dye her hair when she was older. Her mom wasn't so keen on that thought, saying that she should stick with her original appearance.

"Miss, they'd look nice." Artemis said softly. Those were the first words Hazel had heard her say.

"Please?" Hansel gave Hazel a kooky smile.

"Sure." Hazel agreed. She settled on the black salon-like chair, and closed her eyes as the maids got to work. She listened to the sound of Terrine Tamble's popular music playing in the background, the chatter of girls, the clicks of cameras, and the snipping of her hair. Hazel almost fell asleep because of all the exertion she had gone through in the last couple of days. With managing the store, all the officials coming into her house, and taking care of her younger sister Abigail. Then, there was also the gossip time she spent with her best friend Lexi who Hazel missed dearly. Though, she had only been away from Lexi for less than twenty four hours, it felt like a lifetime. She'd get permission to write a letter, soon.

"Done." Hansel cried out, excitedly.

Hazel cautiously opened her eyes, and a wide smile appeared on her face. She loved how her hair was a mix of a milky blonde, and the natural caramel brown. It looked absolutely delightful. She also loved the minimal makeup Artemis had applied. She wore slight smoky eye, bronzer, and coral lipstick. The bronzer really made her green eyes pop out in a pleasing way.

"Wow, you guys are wonderful. I do like this." Hazel gave the hopeful girls around her a delicate smile.

"Thank you miss. Now, you may choose your signature scent." Artemis held out a wooden tray, full of small brown bottles. Then, she placed the tray in front of Hazel, and walked away, to attend to business.

Hazel picked up different bottles, and inhaled all of the scents. Finally, she settled for a mango, peachy, scent. It was light, and not to over exaggerated as some of the others. It reminded Hazel of the fruit trees on the horse ranch. Hazel flipped the bottle to the other side, trying to find the name of the scent. It was called Orange Splash.

This was the one. Hazel looked up, and called for Hansel. "Hansel, I love the Orange Splash." Hazel handed the bottle to Hansel.

Hansel grinned. "Nice choice, miss. Nine of the other girl have chosen this one yet." She said, looking at the big chart up front. It said each girls name, province, caste, and their scent, if they'd chosen one yet. And none of them said Orange Splash.

"Thank you." Hazel said, but before she could do anything else, Alasia appeared at her side. She was holding a dress, and some shoes.

"Miss, you need to change. We're off schedule." Alasia said, hurriedly. She forced the clothes and shoes into Hazel's hands, and was off again.

Hazel nodded, and mindlessly ambled towards the long line near the changing rooms. She was so tired, and she hope she could get a nap soon.

But this would be fun, and Hazel, would enjoy every last moment of it.

Aela Volkova adjusted her dark hair one last time, before she stepped up to get her picture taken. She was glad that the she was off the plane, and that she wouldn't have to associate with the other selected quite yet.

"Next!" The cameraman called out tiredly. Aela's group had been one of the last to arrive, and she saw that tons of the girls were already done. They all were chatting, and most all of them were dressed up in gorgeous day dresses.

Aela stepped up to the backdrop, and gave a wide smile. She was only here because of her stepmother Elaine. Elaine had always abused Aela, mostly verbally but because of Elaine, Aela had lost the trust of older women. Aela had always been treated like a Five back home, even though the family had a well going horse ranch.  
The camera clicked, and then she was done. She walked away, and was immediately surrounded by a group of three girls. She recognized them as palace maids.

"Miss, we are your maids. I'm Aurora. The head maid." A girl with black bangs, said, giving her a curtsy.

"I'm Lily." Another girl says, she gives a small but graceful curtsy.

"And I'm Bonnie." The last girl says. She had loud, boisterous scarlet curls, and a personality that says 'I love to talk!'

"Ok. So, I'm supposed to have some kind of makeover?" Aela asks. She isn't so keen on having three girls waiting on her, especially since she doesn't like socializing, but it had to be.

"Yes. We need to speak about your image." Aurora said, pulling Aela towards an empty vanity near the back. She settled Aela into the chair, and got to work. First she grabbed hairspray from the counter. "We need to get rid of this frizz." Aurora grumbled.

"Woah. Slow down." Aela turned around, unexpectedly and got sprayed in the face.

"Sorry, miss!" Aurora cried in surprise.

"It's fine. But, one thing is, that I'm not changing anything about my hair." Aela said. She swallowed trying to quell her nervousness. Was this even a good idea? Her maids giggled and turned the chair around, so Aela couldn't see what they were doing. She did watch as they painted her nails, scrubbing hard so they could get the dirt that was caked under her finger nails, out. It felt weird, without having the dirt in her nails. They painted her nails, white, and an aqua that matched her eyes.

After a few minutes of combing hair, and applying makeup, the maids were done. "You can look now, miss." Bonnie said, a huge smile was on her face.

Aela carefully peeked up at her reflection, not sure of what she might see. The first thing she noticed were her eyes. The aqua seemed to shine even brighter than it had before, and it seemed bold. It looked nice against her dark skin, and dark chocolate colored hair. She liked her look.

"Girls, this is great." She said, trying to show some excitement.

"Wonderful. We're glad you like it." Lily said, setting a tray of small perfume bottles in front of her. There were small labels on each bottle, and curiously, Aela picked one up, and sprayed it on her arm. She sniffed it delightfully. It smelled like home. Like the horse ranch.

"No!" She looked up, and saw Bonnie looking at her, disapprovingly. "Use the paper." Bonnie suggested, handing Aela a sheet of thick paper. Aela sprayed the perfume on the paper, and thought of the ridiculous ways of the rich. Wouldn't that just waste the perfume?

"I like this one." Aela decided. After looking through the box, she settled with the first one she found. The one that smelled like a horse ranch. She read the label, it said: Retro Ranch. What an odd name.

"Ok." Bonnie grabbed the bottle, and disappeared in the crowd.

Then, when Aela thought she could finally sit relax, Lily rushed up to her. After a quick curtsy, she said, "Here are your clothes, miss. Please change." Lily handed the clothes to Aela, and Aela, headed over to the changing rooms. Though she'd be one of the last, she wouldn't have to wait. Aela wasn't someone who you could describe as patient.

She slipped into the changing room, and quickly changed into the fresh clothing. Aela genuinely loved her dress. It was a mix of her favorite colors: indigo, and lavender. It ankle length was ombre, and at the top the dress was a chalky mauve, and near the bottom it faded into a dark indigo. It looked nice with her hair, which was in an intricate side braid. Turning around, Aela peeked at the back of her dress. She wanted to make sure it wasn't backless.

Aela had scars all over her back, because a few years ago, she had been attacked by a bear, when she was hiking in the woods. It hadn't been pretty. The bear had scratched over her back, and those scars were permanent. She hated when she caught people staring at them, it made her feel vulnerable.

But they were all covered, and she was ready to go. Aela might actually enjoy this.

 **Wow guys. I haven't written in forever, so if you stick with me after this crap, thanks a bunch. Tell me what you think of the girls, and remember even if I don't update for a while I will get around to finishing this story. The next chapter will be the lat makeover chapter.  
Night!  
-PrincessSwim**


End file.
